Tsuki
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Kedamaian. Sebuah kata yang biasa, tetapi mengandung makna yang luar biasa... Warning : Not Yaoi atau sejenisnya, gaje, abal, OC, ada authornya, and...not LEMON
1. Awal

Chapter 1

 **WATASHI**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : M (adegan kekerasan, dll )**

 **Warning : typo(itu pasti), gaje(memang), OC(charakter yang membuat kalian merasa aneh** **), OOC(liat aja sendiri), dll(banyak ya)**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, OC, DLL**

 **Summary** : Kedamaian. Sebuah kata yang biasa, tetapi mengandung makna yang luar biasa.

.

 **Opening: Onlap - The Awakening (Metal/Rock Version)**

.

 **EPISODE 1 : Aku, si aib desa.**

 **Tap tap tap tap**

 **Grap grap grap grap**

Sebuah suara langkah kaki menggema disebuah desa daun tersembunyi, Konoha Gakure. Belasan warga berlarian mengejar seorang bocah pirang acak-acakan dengan badan penuh luka, serta air mata yang terus mengalir menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya yang tertancap beberapa kunai dilengan dan punggungnya.

''''BERHENTI KAU, DASAR AIB !'' teriak salah seorang warga dari rombongan warga tersebut.

''IYA. BERHENTI KAU !''

''BUNUH DIA !''.

Teriakan dan cacian penuh ancaman membuat sang bocah pirang ketakutan.

''Hiks.. Kenapa ?..hiks..a-apa salahku..'' isak bocah tersebut memperkencang larinya.

''Hiks...hiks... Tolong...jangan menyakitiku lagi!'' mohon bocah malang tersebut tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Tak mengindahkan permohonan sang anak yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun, salah satu ninja melempar sebuah kunai yang sudah diberi kertas peledak.

 **Syut**

 **Stap**

Kunai tersebut melesat kearah bocah tersebut, tapi meleset dan menancap dipohon yang tak jauh dari anak tersebut dan meledak.

 **Bumm**

Ledakan sedang tercipta tak jauh dari dari bocah tadi. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk kabur, sang anak berlari memasuki sebuah hutan yang banyak ditakuti warga, hutan kematian atau Dead Forest.

''Berhenti !'' kata salah satu ninja dengan memberikan aba-aba untuk yang lain agar segera berhenti.

''Dia sudah kabur memasuki hutan kematian, lebih baik kita kembali kerumah masing-masing.''

''Iya, lagi pula kemungkinan ia akan dimakan oleh hewan buas.'' kata seseorang yang nemakai topi jerami.

Akhirnya mereka pulang tanpa memperoleh ' _mangsa_ ' mereka.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil berjalan dengan sempoyongan, mungkin karena kelelahan, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dan lumeran darah dibeberapa tempat.

''Hah...hah...ha-hiks..hah..'' bunyi isakan dan nafas memburu keluar dari bocah tersebut.

''Hah...hah... Aku...hah..lelah.''

 **Bruk**

Tubuhnya tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya yang semakin berat karena lemas, akhirnya ia pun jatuh berbaring menatap langit malam yang gelap, melihat beberap bintang yang gemerlap seolah mengajaknya untuk ceria. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini apakah ia bisa ceria ?

Lelah menatap langit, matanya semakin berat, memaksanya untuk terpejam. Pandangannya semakin memburan dan...

... Gelap

.

.

''Ketika kegelapan menyelimutimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Apa kau akan diam saja ? Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja ? Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku akan berusaha untuk terlepas dari kegelapan itu.'' (By : Lio-kun)

''Disaat aku ingin menuju cahaya, aku terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Disaat aku ingin keluar dari kesedihan, aku terjerumus dalam penderitaan. Dan disaat aku ingin kembali kepada kegembiraan, aku tersesat pada jalan kehidupan yang pahit.'' (By : Lio-kun)

.

.

''Nggh~!'' sebuah erangan kecil terdengar dari seorang bocah prang dengan kedua pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing.

''Ugh ! Di-dimana aku ?'' gumam bocah tersebut melihat langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih, hidungnya mencium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Dilihat dari warna ruangan dan bau obat, dapat diasumsikan bahwa ini rumah sakit.

''Kau ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Naruto.'' ucap wanita berambut pirang pucat yang berada disamping bocah yang berbaring.

''Tsu-Tsunade Obaa-chan ?'' gumam bocah tersebut yang bernama Naruto dengan suara lemas.

Bukan hanya Tsunade saja yang berada yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, tetap juga ada salah satu teman Tsunade, Jiraiya. Disamping Jiraiya terdapat Sekretaris terpercaya Tsunade, Shizune. Dan seseorang yang sudah dianngap kakek oleh Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen yang menyandang gelar Sandaine Hokage.

''Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto ?'' tanya Hiruzen menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, dan senyum tersebut berubah menjadi cengiran yang selalu ia tampakkan.

''Hehe... Kabarku baik Jiji.'' kata Naruto dengan cengiran yang masih menempel diwajahnya, kemudian Naruto menoleh kearah Tsunade.

''Obaa-chan, bisa tolong bantu aku duduk ?''

Dengan segera, Tsunade membantu Naruto duduk.

''Naruto, apa kau yakin kau sudah baik-baik saja ?'' tanya Jiraiya setelah Naruto duduk dengan nyaman.

''Tentu saja ero-sannin, jika aku tidak baik-baik saja, pasti aku tidak akan disini lagi.'' kata Naruto dengan senyum polosnya.

Melihat penderitaan Naruto, Tsunade sangat prihatin tentang keadaan Naruto.

 **Grep**

Tsunade memeluk Naruto erat, menyimpan wajah Naruto dalam belahan dadanya.

''Hiks... Naruto..hiks... Kenapa ?.. Hiks... Kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini padamu ?'' tangis Tsunade masih memeluk Naruto erat.

''Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti Baa-chan. Mengapa mereka sangat suka bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Naru.'' kata Naruto membalas pelukan Tsunade.

''Lagi pula...itu tidak masalah bagiku, jadi tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.'' lanjut Naruto.

''Tidak Naruto!'' kata Tsunade tegas seraya melepas pelukannya.

''Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kenapa kakakmu selalu mendapat pujian dan sanjungan ? Sedangkan kau... Kau justru mendapat hinaan dan cacian dari mereka. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka.'' kata Tsunade sebelum ingin melangkahkan kakinya.

''Tunggu, Baa-chan ! Itu tidak perlu.'' kata Naruto menahan tangan Tsunade dengan kedua tangannya.

''Jangan halangi aku, Naruto ! Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada mereka.'' kata Tsunade mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto.

''Tolong Baa-chan, jangan lakukan ini.'' mohon Naruto kepada Tsunade yang menatapnya.

''Tapi Naruto...''

''Cukup Baa-chan ! Jangan lakukan itu. Jika Baa-chan sampai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak Naruto suka, aku akan membenci Baa-chan, meninggalkan Baa-chan. Bahkan jika perlu, aku akan mengakhiri hidupku.'' kata Naruto membuat semuanya membeku.

''Hah~ Baiklah, tapi jika mereka sudah kelewatan, aku akan menghabisi mereka, tidak peduli kau ingin membenciku atau apa.'' kata Tsunade mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Naruto, lebih baik kau segera istirahat agar kesehatanmu pulih dengan cepat.'' saran Hiruzen.

''Baiklah, Jiji. Oh ya, Naru sudah boleh pulang kapan ?'' tanya Naruto menatap Hiruzen.

''Kau boleh pulang besok, Naru-kun. Justru itu, kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat agar besok badanmu lebih segar.'' kata Shizune dengan senyum tipisnya.

''Ha'i, Shizune-nee.'' kata Naruto tersenyum pula.

''Baiklah, Naruto, kami izin pamit. Semoga kau cepat sembuh dan tumbuh dewasa agar kau bisa membaca novel terbaruku.'' kata Jiraiya diakhirir dengan senyum mesum andalannya.

 **Jduak**

''akh ! Adududududuh ! Kau kasar sekali, Tsunade-chan.'' rintih Jiraiya setelah Tsunade memukul kepalanya.

''Kau jangan mengotori pikiran polos Naruto dengan novel laknatmu itu.'' kata Tsunade dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

''Tadi aku kan hanya bercanda, kau serius sekali menanggapinya.''

''Huh.'' Tsunade hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataan Jiraiya.

''Hahaha... Kalian ini lucu sekali ya, seperti suami istri yang sedang bertengkar.'' kata Naruto sweatdrop.

''Muehehe..'' sedangkan Jiraiya hanya cengengesan membayangkan hal itu terjadi, ia berimajinasi Tsunade dan dirinya berdua diatas ranjang.

''Kau ingin mendapatkan ini, hah ?!'' ancam Tsunade seraya mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Naruto.

''Ti-tidak, aku hanya bercanda, Baa-chan...haha haha.'' kata Naruto diakhirir dengan tawa garing.

''Hah~ Kalian berdua hentikan, ini. Di rumah sakit tidak boleh berisik.'' kata Hiruzen.

''Ha'i.'' jawab Tsunade dan Jiraiya bersamaan, sexangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan

''Nah, Naruto, kau istirahat saja. Kamu akan kembali menjengukmu nanti malam.'' kata Hiruzen mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Ayo, biarkan Naruto istirahat.'' kata Hiruzen seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

''Cepat sembuh Naruto.'' ucap Tsunade sebelum mengecup kening Naruto.

''Naruto, cepat baikan dan tumbuh besar, agar kau...''

''Jiraiya.'' ancam Tsunade dengan aura membunuh yang sudah tinggi.

''A..haha.. A-aku hanya bercanda.'' kata Jiraiya dengan senyum canggungnya.

''Baiklah, cepat sembuh, gaki.'' kata Jiraiya, setelah itu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

''Ne, Naruto-kun, cepat sembuh dan sehat selalu.'' kata Shizune mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Arigatou, Shizune-nee.''

''Baiklah, aku keluar dulu.'' kata Shizune sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah mereka semua keluar, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah karena ia lupa meminta bantuan.

Dirasa sudah nyaman posisinya, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tapi baru sebentar ia memejamkan mata, ia harus membuka matanya kembali setelah mendengar sebuah siulan yang sangat dekat dengan tempatnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan guna mencari tau asal suara, ia melihat sesosok anbu bertopeng Inu yang sedang duduk dijendela ruangan.

''Ck. Kau mengganggu tidurku saja Kakashi-nii.'' sewot Naruto menatap sebal kearah anbu Inu tersebut.

''Yare, yare... Ternyata Imotou ku sedang enak-enakan berbaring.'' kata sosok yang bernama Kakashi. Kemudian ia membuka topengnya menunjukkan wajah bawahnya yang tertutup oleh sebuah masker hitam, serta ikat kepala yang miring kekiri.

''Enak-enakan kau bilang ? Dan apa-apaan itu ? Imotou ? Aku ini laki-laki Nii-san.'' protes Naruto dengan wajah merajuknya.

''Iya, iya.. Otouto kecilku.'' kata Kakashi seraya berjalan kearah Naruto dan mengelus rambut kuning Naruto.

''Oh ya, apa misi Nii-san sudah selesai ?'' tanya Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi.

''Sudah.''

''Berarti besok malam Nii-san bisa menginap diapartemen Naru, kan ?'' tanya Naruto dengan sumringah.

''Tentu saja.'' kata Kakashi. Mana mungkin ia menolak permintaan dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri.

''Baiklah, kau istirahat saja, Nii-san juga ingin istirahat dirumah.'' kata Kakashi menatap Naruto yang masih berbaring.

''Baiklah, hehe.''

.

.

''Kebahagiaan melupakan segala permasalahan yang kita alami.'' (By : Lio-kun)

.

.

 **Flashback**

5 tahun yang lalu.

 **Goarrr**

Seekor Kyuubi mengamuk didesa Konoha dan menghancurkan beberapa bangunan. Seluruh Shinobi Konoha mencoba menghentikan Biiju terkuat dari semua Biiju dengan usaha ekstra. Bahkan dua legenda sannin juga turut andil dalam penaklukan Kyuubi no Kitsune. Dan tiga anggota yang berasal dari klan Nara, Akimichi, dan Yamanaka dengan formasi InoShikaCho milik mereka. Dengan formasi tubuh babi bertanduk rusa dan bersayap kupu-kupu, Kyuubi tetap tidak bisa ditaklukkan. Yondaime Hokage yang mendapat gelar Konoha no Kiroi Senkou. Sebagai pemimpin desa tidak akan diam begitu saja melihat desa yang ia pimpin hancur. Ia juga mengerahkan kemampuannya dalam upaya menaklukkan Kyuubi.

Dengan susah paya mereka menaklukkan Kyuubi, akhirnya tidak berhasil juga. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menghentika Kyuubi, yaitu dengan menyegelnya ketubuh seseorang yang memiliki cakra yang kuat. Dan yang menjadi wadahnya adalah...dua bayi kembar identik, hanya warna rambutnya saja yang membedakan.

''Kushina, tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus menyegel Kyuubi ketubuh Menma dan Naruto.'' kata Yondaime a.k.a Minato kepada istrinya, Kushina.

Awalnya Kushina tidak menyetujuinya, tapi perdebatan dimenangkan oleh Minato. Setelah Kushina menyetujuinya, Minato menyegel cakra Kyuubi kedalam tubuh buah hatinya. Tapi sebelum itu, tubuh Kushina dan Minato tertusuk cakar Kyuubi yang ingin mencakar Menma dan Naruto.

''Khug.. Ku-Kushina, aku akan..memulai proses penyegelannya.'' kata Minato dengan bibir berlumeran darah.

''Tunggu, Anata... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka..kugh...'' kata Kushina dengan mulut yang tidak berbeda dengan Minato

Setelah Kushina menyampaikan pesan kepada Naruto dan Menma, Minato merapalkan sebuah segel. Segel yang mengorbankan nama si pengguna.

Kyuubi telah tersegel ketubuh mereka, tapi ada kesalahan penyegelan diantara mereka yang menyebabkan aliran cakranya tersegel. Minato dan Kushina diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh Kami-sama untuk hidup kembali.

 **Flashback end**

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Menma selalu dipuji karena bersedia menjadi wadah Kyuubi. Sedangkan Naruto selalu disiksa dan dianggap aib desa karena tidak memiliki cakra.

.

.

 **Naruto pov**

Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku juga mempunya kakak, namanya Namikaze Menma. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku tidak memakai marga Tou-chan ku. Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak dianggap lagi dikeluarga Namikaze, karena aku tidak memiliki cakara sedikit pun. Aku dan kakakku kembar identik, hanya warna rambut kami saja yang berbeda. Menma-nii memiliki warna rambut merah, dan aku mempunyai warna rambut kuning.

Saat ini aku berada dirumah sakit Konoha. Diruangan ini bukan aku saja, tapi juga ada Tsunade Baa-chan, Jiraiya no ero, Kakashi-nii, Shizune-nee, dan tentu saja seseorang yang sudah merawatku dari aku masih berumur 4½ tahun, namanya Sarutobi Hiruzen. Dan hari ini merupakan hari dimana aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Bukannya aku tidak betah berada disini, bahkan aku sering keluar-masuk tempat ini.

Baiklah, sekian dulu penjelasan dari saya, Naru pamit ingin keluar dulu.

 **Naruto pov end**

.

.

 **EPISODE 2 : Siapa anak ini ?**

Disebuah desa terpencil, sebuah duka menyelimuti keadaan sekitar, termasuk seorang bocah yang menangsi didepan sebuah pemakaman nenek angkatnya. Walau hanya nenek angkat, ia sudah menganggapnya nenek kandung sendiri. Neneknya sakit keras hingga tak sanggup lagi menjalani hidupnya, dan akhirnya meninggal.

''Baa-san...hiks...hiks...'' isak anak tersebut memandang kuburan yang ada didepannya.

Warga sekitar juga menatap sedih kepada kuburan dan anak tersebut.

''Sabarlah, ini adalah cobaan dari Kami-sama. Semoga kau kuat menjalani hidupmu.'' kata seseorang yang ada disamping anak tersebut.

''Hiks... A-arigatou, Jii-san.'' jawab anak tersebut.

Setengah jam kemudian, area pemakan telah sepi, para penginjung telah kembali kekediaman masing-masing, kecuali seorang anak yang masih tetap berdiri didepan sebuah pemakaman.

''Baa-san...semoga kau tenang dialam sana.'' ucap anak tersebut sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

Hidup sendiri bukanlah keinginannya, melainkan nasib dan takdirnya. Kedua orang tuanya dikabarkan meninggal saat dirinya masih berumur dua tahun, dan baru saja sang nenek meninggalkannya sendiri.

 **Cklek**

Anak tersebut memasuki rumah dimana ia tinggal bersama neneknya.

''Hiks... Apa ini hidupku ?'' tanya anak tersebut entah kepada siapa.

Kemudian ia berjalan karah kamarnya, kamar yang luasnya tak lebih dari 3 meter. Mengambil sebuah ransel, memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam ranser yang ada di tangannya.

''Meong~'' sebuah suara membuat anak tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kepintu kamar, terdapat seekor kucing berbulu kelabu berjalan kearahnya.

''Neko.'' ucap anak tersebut.

''Meong~''

''Aku akan pergi dari sini.'' kata sang anak kembali menata pakaiannya.

''Meong~'' seolah mengerti ucapan tuannya, kucing tersebut masuk kedalam ransel.

''Kau ingin ikut ?'' tanya sang anak sambil mengelus kepala kucing tersebut.

''Meong~''

''Baiklah.''

Selesai dengan urusan pakaiannya, ia pergi keluar dari rumah tua tersebut. Dengan seekor kucing yang berada diranselnya yang kepala kucing tersebut nongol dari ransel melalui resleting yang sengaja sedikit dibika.

''Hiks... Baa-san, maaf...aku tidak bisa memepertahankan rumah ini lagi. Banyak kenangan indah dirumah ini yang tidak sanggup ku ingat lagi.'' ucapnya menatap rumah usang didepannya dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

Melangkahkan kaki tanpa tujuan tertentu, mencari jati dirinya yang baru untuk memulai hidup yang baru pula.

Semakin lama ia berjalan, semakin jauh pula ia dari rumah. Memasuki hutan yang rindang, tanpa ada seseorang yang menemani.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya melihat beberapa Shinobi yang melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

''Shinobi.'' gumam anak tersebut sebelum melanjutkan jalannya.

Baginya, Shinobi tidak asing lagi dipikirannya. Walau hidup didesa terpencil, tak jarang beberapa Shinobi singgah didesanya guna istirahat.

Membicarakan soal Shinobi, ia baru menyadari bahwa didalam dirinya terdapat aliran cakra.

 **Flashback**

Disebuah sungai yang berada didalam sebuah hutan, terdapat seorang anak tengah menangkap ikan. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menangkap ikan dengan tangannya, tapi selalu saja lepas.

''Ah ! Sial ! Susah sekali.'' kata anak tersebut kembali mencoba menangkap dengan tangannya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan ikan, anak tersebut emosi dan memukul air.

 **Byurr**

Kejadian tak terduga membuat anak tadi bingung. Air sungai yang tadi ia pukul menciptakan gelombang yang besar, beberapa ikan juga terdampar dibibir sungai.

''A-apa yang terjadi ?'' tanya anak tersebut yang belum tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Kemudian ia mencoba malakukan sekali lagi, namun hasilnya tidak seperti tadi. Kali ini yang terjadi hanyala gelombang air yang terpukul seperti biasa.

''Eh ? Tidak bisa.'' gumam anak itu menatap tangannya.

Ia ingin melakukan sekali lagi. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, memusatkan kekuatan ditangan kanannya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Dirasa sudah cukup, ia menghantamkan tangannya keair dan terciptalah sebuah gelombang yang besar.

 **BYUR**

''Hah..hah... Badanku lemas.'' gumam anak tersebut seraya kembali ketepian guna istirahat.

 **Flashback end**

Kembali berjalan tanpa tertu arah, berjalan terus tanpa henti. Tak berapa lama, ia melihat seorang kakek tua sedang membawa beberapa barang yang sepertinya sangat susah ia membawanya, terlihat beberapa kali ia berhenti guna menyamankan posisi barang. Merasa prihatin dengan kakek tersebut, anak tadi menghampirir sanga kakek.

''Permisis, Jiji. Apa Jiji butuh bantuan.'' tanya anak tersebut setelah sampai disamping kakek tadi.

''Ah. Tidak perlu, gaki. Jiji bisa sendiri, nanti kamu kerepotan.'' ucap sang kakek dengan nada suara yang sudah parau.

''Tidak kok, Jiji.'' kata anak tersebut.

''Khekhekhe... Baiklah, ini.'' kata sang kakek menyerahkan beberapa barang kepada anak tersebut, dan sisanya ia bawa sendiri.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan kearah rumah sang kakek yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, sampailah ia disebuah desa yang terdapat perumahan tua. Kemudian mereka berhenti didepan rumah usang yang terdapat beberapa cat yang sudah luntur.

''Gaki, kita sudah sampai.'' kata kakek tersebut.

''Ah, kalau begitu ini barangnya, Jiji.'' kata anak tersebut.

''Terima kasih, gaki. Semoga kebaikanmu dibalas oleh-Nya.'' kata sang kakek

''Sama-sama, Jiji.''

''Jiji, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, jadi saya izin pamit.'' kata anak tadi seraya pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Berjalan kembali dengan tujuan kosong, membawa beberapa pakaian dan seekor kucing diranselnya.

''Neko, apa kita akan terus berjalan seperti ini ?'' tanyanya berjalan dengan lemas.

''Meow~''

''Yah, kurasa kau benar, kita harus mencari tempat istirahat.''

Tak berapa lama berjalan, akhirnya ia nenenukan sebuah gua. Tak butuh waktu berpikir, ia dan Neko langsung menuju kedalam gua dan istirahat.

.

.

''Sendiri tak akan menggugurkan tekatku.'' (By : Lio-kun)

.

.

 **EPISODE 3** **: Latihan bersama Sishui-nii**

Disebuah pohon yang lumayan rindang, terbaring seongok bocah pirang yang sedang enaknya tiduran dicabang pohon sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang mengibarkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Dengan ditemani beberapa burung yang terkadang hinggap dibahunya.

 **Sing**

Tak berapa lama, muncul seorang anbu Neko didepan Naruto dengan shunsin miliknya disertai beberapa daun.

''Yo, Naruto.'' sapa anbu tersebut sambil memebuka topengnya.

Seorang anak yang dipanggil Naruto mulai membuka matanya menatap sosok anbu berambut jabrik warna raven.

''Ah ! Ternyata kau Sishui-nii.'' kata Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya.

''Hehe...'' Sishui hanya dapat cengengesan menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

''Sishui-nii sudah selesai misinya ?'' tanya Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Sishui.

''Yah. Setelah pulang dari menyelesaikan misi, Nii-chan jalan-jalan sebentar, dan tak sengaja menemukan bocah jabrik yang berbaring dicabang pohon.'' kata Sishui ikut duduk dicabang yang Naruto duduki pula.

''Pasti si bocah pirang jabrik itu aku.'' kata Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

''Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau. Hahaha. Oh ya, Naruto, kenapa kamu sendiri saja disini ? Kenapa tidak bermain dengan teman-temanmu ?'' tanya Sishui memandang Naruto yang diam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum tulus.

''Apa yang Nii-chan katakan ? Aku bahkan sedang bermain dengan teman-temanku sekarang.'' kata Naruto membuat Sishui heran.

''Sekarang ? Dimana ? Aku tidak melihat mereka.'' tanya Sishui celingak-celinguk mencari teman Naruto, ia akan bersyukur jika ada seseorang yang ingin bermain dengan Naruto.

''Kau memang tidak bisa melihat mereka, Nii-san. Tapi kau bisa merasakannya. Kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu dan merilekskan pikiranmu.'' kata Naruto yang diikuti oleh Sishui.

''Apa yang kau rasakan, Nii-san ?'' tanya Naruto melihat Sishui melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

Sishui membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto.

''Segar. Tenang. Nyaman.'' kata Sishui dengan tersenyum.

''Nah ! Kau sudah tau kan teman-temanku ?'' tanya Naruto sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

''Temanmu ? Alam ?'' pertanya Sishui dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

Sishui menatap Naruto iba. Seharusnya seorang anak seperti Naruto mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang, tapi yang Naruto dapatkan hanyalah siksaan dan hinaan.

''Oh ya Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau ku ajarkan melempar suriken ?'' tawar Sishui membuat Naruto langsung membuka matanya.

''Benarkah, Nii-san ?'' tanya Naruto antusias.

''Yap. Baiklah, sebelum itu kita harus mencari tempat yang cocok untuk latihan.'' kata Sishui mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto dan Sishui sama-sama memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk latihan.

''Aha !'' seru Naruto saat ia menemukan ide.

''Naru tau di mana tempat yang cocok untuk latihan melempar suriken.'' ucap Naruto mendapat tatapan serius dari Sishui.

''Di mana Naruto ?''

''Tempat yang selalu aku datangi setiap hari, yaitu... Hutan kematian.'' perkataan Naruto membuat Sishui terkejut.

''Hu-hutan kematian ? Itu berbahaya bagi anak kecil sepertimu, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau ada hewan buas yang ada dihutan itu.'' kata Sishui.

''Tenanglah, Nii-san. Tidak ada hewan buas disitu. Kalaupun ada, asal kita tidak mengganggunya, dia tidak akan menyerang. Lagi pula aku setiap hari datang ketempat itu.'' ucap Naruto membuat Sishui mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

''Hmm... Baiklah, ayo kita kita kesana sekarang.''

Akhirnya mereka segera menuju kesebuah tempat yang banyak ditakuti warga.

Sishui mau melakukan apapun untuk seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri, asalkan Naruto tidak menderita. Sudah cukup ia melihat Naruto sengsara, kini ia mencari cara untuk membuat Naruto terlepas dari kesengsaraan itu sendiri.

.

.

''Jika kau peduli pada temanmu, pikirkan cara untuk membahagiakannya.'' (By: Nara Shikamaru)

''Membuat bahagia seseorang merupakan kemuliaan yang besar.'' (By : Lio-kun)

''Penderitaan membuatku semakin kuat dan berkembang.'' (By : Yahiko/Pain)

''Apa guna penderitaan jika menimbulkan kebencian, walau itu membuatmu hebat sekali pun.'' (By : Lio-kun)

.

.

Disebuah Hutan Kematian, terdapat dua makhluk berbeda umur tengah menyiapkan alat untuk latihan melempar suriken.

''Oh ya Nii-san, apa melempar suriken sama saja dengan melempar batu kerikil ?'' tanya Naruto memegang sebuah suriken.

''Mmm... Mungkin sama. Memangnya kenapa ?'' tanya Sishui menatap Naruto yang sedang mengutak-atik suriken yang dipegangnya.

''Tidak. Hanya saja aku pernah latihan menggunakan batu kerikil dan hasilnya lumayan.'' kata Naruto, lalu mengambil sebuah batu kerikil dan ia lemparkan kepapan sasaran, setelah itu... Headshoot...ralat. Setelah itu mengenai pusat sasaran.

''Wah ! Kau hebat juga. Dan sekarang kau menggunakan suriken asli, Nii-san akan memberitahu cara memegang dan melempar suriken.'' kata Sishui mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Baiklah. Pertama-tama kau pegang surikennya seperti ini.'' kata Sishui mencontohkan kepada Naruto.

''Apa setelah itu langsung dilempar ?'' tanya Naruto mendapat gelengan dari Sishui.

''Belum. Yang kedua kau harus bisa merasakan tekanan angin, tapi kau juga harus fokus bersamaan dengan merasakan arah angin. Setelah kau merasa sudah pas, kau langsung lempar dengan tenaga yang cukup.'' kata Sishui seraya melempar suriken ditangannya, dan...

 **stap**

Tepat sasaran.

''Nah, kau sudah paham ? Sekarang giliranmu.'' kata Sishui menatap Naruto yang memegang suriken.

Selanjutnya Naruto yang melempar suriken, tapi meleset dengan mudahnya.

''Akh ! Kuso !'' umpat Naruto.

''Jangan menyerah, teruslah berusaha.'' kata Sishui mendapat anghukan dari Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto terus berlatih melempar suriken. Walau beberapa kali sering meleset, tapi Naruto tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha.

.

.

''Kegagalan bukan akhir dari segalanya, melainkan awal menuju keberhasilan.'' (By : Lio-kun)

''Gagal merupakan sebuah keberhasilan yang tertunda.'' (By : Club Animal's)

''Gagal bukan berarti menyerah, berhasil bukan berarti puas, terus berjuang bukan berarti memaksakan diri.'' (By : Lio-kun)

''Kau gagal tapi masih mampu bangkit kembali, karena itu menurutku arti dari kuat yang sebenarnya.'' (By : Hyuuga Hinata to Uzumaki Naruto)

.

.

 **EPISODE 4 : Kenangan pahit**

Naruto berjalan seorang diri setelah selesai latihan melempar suriken bersama Sishui. Membicarakan tentang Sishui, ia pergi entah kemana karena ada misi dadakan yang mengharuskan Naruto pulang sendiri.

Di sinilah Naruto, dijalanan Konoha yang ramai disertai tatapan benci dan jijik dari para warga sekitar. Tidak tahan dengan tatapan menusuk dari mereka, Naruto berlari dengan kencang menerobos keramaian desa tersebut. Tapi ia harus segera memberhentikan langkahnya. Didepannya, berdiri tiga orang yang sedang memilah-milah beberapa buah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarganya yang telah menelantarkannya.

''To-Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... Nii-chan.'' gumam Naruto memandang ketiga orang tadi dengan pupil mengecil.

Sebelum mantan keluarganya mengetahui keberadaanya, Naruto membalikkan badan dan berlari melewati jalan pintas agar terhindar dari tatapan mantan keluarganya.

Tak sanggup lagi berlari, Naruto berhenti dan mengatur nafas dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding pagar yang terbuat dari kayu. Naruto menatap langit, mengenang awal mula kejadian sebelum ia ditelantarkan seperti ini.

 **Flashback**

Disebuah mansion Hyuuga, keluarga Namikaze datang berkunjung bersama istri dan kedua anaknya yang berumur 4 tahun. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

''Jadi Hinata tidak ada dirumah ya, padahal aku ingin memperkenalkan dengan anak-anakku. Hahah. Lagi pula Menma dan Naruto juga butuh jalan-jalan, itulah aku membawa mereka bersama kami.'' kata sang Yondaime a.k.a Minato menatap kedua anaknya yang sedang menyesap teh.

''Yah, begitulah. Mereka juga butuh refresing.'' kata Hiashi menatap kedua putra Yondaime.

Saat menatap kedua putra Yondaime, ia merasakan kejanggalan diantara mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya kepada bocah pirang jabrik acak-acakan.

'' **Byakugan**.''

Dan benar saja. Setelah Hiashi melihat didalam tubuh Naruto, Hiashi tidak dapat merasakan atau melihat aliran cakra.

''Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian...enam mata.'' kata Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kesebuah ruangan diikuti oleh Minato dan Kushina.

Setelah sampai didapam ruangan, Hiashi menceritakan apa yang ia lihat didalam tubuh Naruto.

''Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki cakra, tapi ku pikir itu wajar-wajar saja karena Naruto masih kecil. Tapi, yang membuat saya heran, saya sudah bisa merasakan aliran cakra milik Menma, tapi kenapa Naruto belum. Itulah yang saya pikirkan selama ini.'' kata Minato setelah mendengar pernyataan Hiashi.

''Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan, Hokage-sama ?'' tanya Hiashi dengan wajah wibawanya.

''Entahlah.''

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Minato dan Kushina membahas apa yang harus mereka lakukan terhadap Naruto.

''Lalu bagaimana, Anata ?'' tanya Kushina yang duduk disofa depan minato duduk.

''Terpaksa Naruto harus disingkirkan dari jeluarga Namikaze.'' ucap Minato.

Yah, Minato selalu mengagung-agungkan jabatannya sebagai Hokage, bahkan ia rela membuang ' _noda_ ' agar repotasi jabatannya tidak hancur.

''Apa !? Kau ingin membuang Naruto ?'' kata Kushina terkejut bercampur marah.

''Hanya itu satu-satunya.'' kata Minato membuat Kushina menggebrak meja dengan keras.

 **Brak**

''Aku tidak setuju ! Aku tidak setuju kalau Naruto harus oergi dari keluarga ini ! Ingat Anata, Naruto itu juga anak kandung kita.''

 **Brak**

''Aku juga tidak mau hal ini terjadi, Kushina. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Kau mau jika para warga berkata bahwa anak seorang Hokage tidak memiliki cakra ?'' kata Minato juga menggebrak meja.

Dan akhir dari perdebatan mereka, Naruto tetap harus pergi dari keluarga Namikaze. Kushina hanya dapat bersedih meratapi nasib Naruto selanjutnya. Padahal Naruto selalu patuh dan selalu membantunya dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Bahkan dikala ia sedang sakit, Naruto lah yang merawatnya.

 **Flashback in Flashback**

Disebuah kamar, terbaring wanita paruh baya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Wanita itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istri dari Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Kushina. Yah, beliau sedang sakit.

 **Cklek**

Tak berapa lama, masuklah seorang anak berusia sekitar 3½ tahun menginjak usia 4 tahun. Bocah itu anak dari Kushina dan Minato, bernama Namikaze Naruto.

''Kaa-chan, apa Kaa-chan sudah sembuh ?'' tanya Naruto setelah sampai disamping Kushina berbaring.

''Belum, tapi sudah mendingan.'' ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lemah.

''Oh iya, Otou-chan dan Onii-chan kemana ?'' tanya Naruto yang dari tadi tidak melihat ayah dan kakanya dirumah.

''Otou-chan dan Onii-chan mu sedang latihan melempar suriken.'' kata Kushina dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto melihat gelas kosong dimeja.

''Teh Kaa-chan sudah habis. Ne Okaa-chan, apa Okaa-chan mau Naru buatkan teh lagi ?'' pertanyaan Naruto dibalas gelengan pelan dari Kushina.

''Tidak usah, Naruto. Lebih baik kau menyusul Tou-chan dan Nii-chan mu sana, mereka ada dibelakan rumah.''

''Tidak, Naru akan tetap membuatkan teh untuk Okaa-chan tercintah. Hehe.'' kata Naruto dengan cengirannya. Naruto mengambil gelas yang ada dimeja dan membawanya berlari kearah dapur. Tak berapa lama terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Kushina terkejut.

 **Klontang** (A/N : Suara benda sejenis alumunium jatuh)

Ketika Kushina hendak berteriak 'Kenapa Naruto?!', Naruto terlebih dahulu berteriak dari dapur.

''NARU TIDAK APA-APA, KAA-CHAN !''

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan segelas teh ditangannya.

''Ini, Kaa-chan.'' kata Naruto seraya memasuki kamar Kushina.

''Taruh saja dimeja.'' kata Kushina yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Naruto.

Setelah Naruto menaruh teh buatannya, Naruto menggeser kursi yang tak jauh darinya kesamping Kushina berbaring. Setelah Nduduk, Kushina tak sengaja melihat tangan kanan Naruto yang sedikit melepuh dan agak memerah.

''Tanganmu kenapa, Naruto ?'' tanya Kushina.

''Hehe. Tidak kenapa-napa Kaa-chan, hanya sedikit terkena air panas tadi.'' kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kushina meraih tangan Naruto yang melepuh, lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

''Sudah Kaa-chan bilang, hati-hati kalau melakukan sesuatu.'' ucap Kushina menasehati.

''Iya Kaa-chan, Naru akan lebih hati-hati lagi.''

''Kaa-chan, apa Kaa-chan mau Naru buatkan makanan ?'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Tidak, Kaa-chan masih kenyang.'' kata Kushina bohong, padahal ia belum mekan dari pagi.

''Tapi Naru memaksa, Naru akan membuat ramen ekstra 'Naruto' untu Kaa-chan.'' kata Naruto sebelum berlari kedapur. Beberapa saat kemudian...

 **Klontang**

''AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAA-CHAN !'' teriak Naruto membuat Kushina tertawa pelan.

 **Flashback in Flasback**

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepat setelah Menma dan Naruto menginjak usia 4 tahun, acara pengusiran Naruto dilaksanakan.

''Kau harus pergi Naruto.'' kata lelaki paruh baya berambut kuning acak-acakan, Namikaze Minato.

''Ta-tapi kenapa Tou-chan ?'' tanya Naruto seraya menangis dengan sebuah tas koper didepannya.

''Heh ! Kenapa kau bilang ? Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki cakra, kau hanyalah noda dikeluarga Namikaze.'' ucap Minato sukses menohok hati Naruto.

''Sekarang kau pergi dari sini.'' perintah Minato.

''Dan satu lagi, aku mencabut klan Namikaze dari namamu dan akan diganti dengan Uzumaki. Dan juga jangan panggil aku Otou-chan, jangan panggil ibimu Okaa-chan, dan jangan panggil kakakmu Onii-chan, karena kau bukanlah bagian dari keluarga ini lagi.'' kata Minato dengan wajah datarnya.

Mendengar kalimat dati Minato, tubuh Kushina seakan tercabi-cabik. Anaknya tidak akan memanggilnya Okaa-chan lagi. Setetes liquid menuruni pipi Kushina dengan suksesnya.

Akhirnya Naruto angkat kaki dari keluarga Namikaze, membawa sebuah koper berisi pakaiannya.

 **Flashback end**

Setelah mengingat terjadinya pengusiran dirinya, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan pelan menyusuri jalan sepi.

.

.

''Manusia adalah orang yang selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu.'' (By : Hatake Kakashi)

''Rasa sakit yang kualami pada fisikku, tidak seberapa sakit pada batinku.'' (By : Lio-kun)

.

.

 **EPISODE 5 : Ku ingin berguna bagi orang lain**

Berjalan pelan menyusuri daerah hutan, berjalan sendiri merenung nasib.

''Hah~ Apakah ada sebuah kedamaian ?'' tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

''Hahaha.. Wah ! Matamu seram sekali, aku jadi takut.'' tawa seorang anak yang terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Naruto.

''Ku-kumohon...jangan ganggu aku.'' terdengar suara ank perempuan juga ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto yang penasaran yang penasaran langsung berlari keasal suara, dan menemukan tiga anak laki-laki tengah mengepung seorang gadis berambut indigo.

''Bukankah ituputri dari Hiashi-sama ? Hyuuga Hinata.'' gumam Naruto.

''Haha.. Kenapa ? Kau mau menggunakan Byakugan mu, hah ? Hahaha'' ejek salah seorang anak diantara kedua temannya.

Naruto yang tidak inhin terjadi sesuatu langsung melakukan sebuah tindakan.

''Berhenti ! Jangan ganggu anak itu.'' kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari mereka.

''Wah, ternyata ada si aib desa.'' ucap salah satu anak yang memakai topi sambil bersedekap dada.

''Kau mau apa bocah aib ? Mau melawan kami ? Kau mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan ya ? Haha.''

''Hahaha..''

''Kalian... Aku akan menghabisi kalian.'' kata Naruto seraya berlari kearah ketiga anak laki-laki tersebut.

''Hyaahh !''

 **Bruk**

Tinjunya tidak tepat sasaran, justru dirinyalah yang tersandung dan jatuh.

''Ittai...'' rintih Naruto mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya.

''Sudahlah, kita habisi dulu bocah aib itu.''

''Iya, ayo.''

Ketiga anak tadi memukuli Naruto dengan membabi buta.

 **Bugbagbukbag**

''He-hentikan, kumohon hentikan.'' mohon Hinata dengan suara yang tersendat.

''HINATA-SAMA !'' panggil seseorang yang berlari kearah mereka berlima.

''Hey, hey. Ada orang. Ayo kabur.'' kata seorang anak seraya berlari diikuti kedua temannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tergeletak dengan wajah penuh lebam.

''Hinata-sama, kau tidak apa-apa ?'' tanya seseorang tadi yang merupakan pembantu keluarga Hiashi.

''A-aku tidak apa-apa, tapi anak itu...''

''Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama jangan dekat-dekat dengan aib itu. Lebih baik kita kembali kerumah Hinata-sama, ayah anda sudah sangat khawatir.'' kata pengawal Hinata seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

''Tapi...'' Hinata tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap Naruto yang terbaring lemas.

Terbaring menatap langit, hanya itulah yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang. Meratapi asibnya yang kelam. Kenapa dirinya begitu lemah ? Mengapa dirinya tidak bisa berguna bagi orang lain ? Mengapa dirinya begitu rapuh ? Yang dia inginkan hanyalah ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi orang lain, ingin menjadi seseorang yang dikenang banyak orang. Tapi apa yang ia dapat ?

.

.

''Seni situ adalah sesuatu yang rapu, yang menghilang dalam sekejap.'' (By : Deidara)

''Seni itu abadi, dan akan selalu dikenang.'' (By : Sasori)

''Suatu hari aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang lain.'' (By : Sabaku no Gaara)

''Manusia tidak akan bisa menang dari rasa kesepian.'' (By : Sabaku no Gaara)

''Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka, walau harus menjalani penderitaan seperti apapun.'' (By : Uzumaki Nagato/Pain)

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Ending: Onlap - The Awakening (Acoustic Version)**

 **.**

 **Yo, minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan author Lio-kun11.**

 **Sebelumnya maaf nih minna-san, karena author membuat fic baru, padahal fic yang lama belum kelar. Yah~ bukannya apa sih, tapi author udah ngebet banget pengen nulis nih fic. Coba bayangin, udah hampir 2 bulan ane mau bikin nih dic, tapi masih ada fic yang lama. Jadi daripada disimpen dikepala gak dikeluarin, nanti tambah bikin repot.**

* * *

 **Oh ya, bagi para reader-san yang menyarankan menambah karakter dari anime luar, Lio mohon maaf, karena Lio tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi kalau OC, mungkin ada beberapa. Soal nama itu masih rahasia, tapi kalau data akan Lio kasih sekarang deh. Ini dia :**

 **Nama : ? (Masih dirahasiakan)**

 **Elemen cakra : Suiton, Fuuton, Doton, Katon, Raiton**

 **Partner : Shishi/Raion (bernama asli Leo)**

 **Rank : (ikut perkembangan)**

 **Doujutsu : Byaringan (gabungan dari 3 Doujutsu, yaitu Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan)(jika ingin mengetahui bentuk Byaringan, lihat foto profil Lio-kun11)**

 **Kekuatan Doujutsu : (semua kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan)**

 **Umur : (sama seperti Naruto dkk, hanya beda sedikit)**

 **Asal : Desa terpencil**

 **Keterangan : 'DIA' seorang anak sebatang kara yang tinggal didalam gua, mencari uang dengan membantu para warga yang sedang bekerja, seperti memecah bongkahan batu, membawakan barang-barang kesebuah tempat, dll. Ia tidak tau siapa orang tuanya, yang ia dengar dari nenek angkatnya, orang tuanya sudah meninggal.**

 **Didalam dirinya terdapat makhluk seperti seekor Bijuu, tapi makhluk tersebut bukanlah Bijuu. Bertemu dengan makhluk itu pada umur 6 tahun, sampai akhirny** **a berteman dengan makhluk tsersebut. Makhluk yang memiliki wujud singa berekor 11, dengan warna bulu seperti singa umunya.**

 **Sebelumnya ia tinggal bersama nenek angkatnya disebuah desa terpencil, hingga akhirnya neneknya meninggal. Sepeninggalan neneknya, ia pergi dari rumah neneknya dengan alasan tidak ingin melihat kenangan dirumah tersebut. Menjadi pengembara cilik mencari jati dirinya.**

 **Mempelajari jutsu-jutsu dari beberapa gulungan yang tidak sengaja ia temukan. Mendapat Doujutsu dari 3 mata berbeda dan dari dua klan terpandang, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Mengaktifkan Doujutsu saat ingin menyelamatkan Neko, hewan peliharaannya. Datang ke Konoha saat membantu/mengawal seorang kakek yang ingin pergi ke desa Konoha.**

 **Sekian data dari '?' dan Leo.**

* * *

 **Kesampingkan dulu yang diatas. Nah ! Menurut para Senpai, Kouhai, dan para Reader sekalian, bagaimana tentang fic ini ? Bagus kah ? Menarik kah ? Misterius kah ? Atau... Membosankan ?**

 **Terserah deh mau menanggapi seperti apa, ane sih ok, ok aja. Oh ya jangan lupa buat review, tapi jangan banyak sambelnya, OK ?**

 **Baiklah, sekian bacotan saya yang mungkin tidak penting ya kan, hahaha. Saya Lio-kun11, pamit undur diri, semoga bertemu lagi pada chapter selanjutnya dan pada fanfic ane yang lainnya. Jaa na~**


	2. Tiga Bulan Penerang

Chapter 2

 **WATASHI**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : M (adegan kekerasan, dll )**

 **Warning : typo(itu pasti), gaje(memang), OC(charakter yang membuat kalian merasa aneh), OOC(liat aja sendiri), dll(banyak ya), not Yaoi(ane gak suka Yaoi)**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, OC, DLL**

 **Summary** : Kedamaian. Sebuah kata yang biasa, tetapi mengandung makna yang luar biasa.

.

.

 **Opening: Onlap - The Awakening (Metal/Rock Version)**

 **Episode 6 : Jangan tinggalkan aku Shisui-nii**

06 : 24

''Nghh~...'' sebuah lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

''Huwaaammm~... Sudah pagi ternyata.'' Ucapnya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

''Lebih baik aku mandi sebelum sarapan, dan kemudian berlatih melempar suriken.'' Naruto melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air dingin di pagi hari.

.

.

 **Syut syut syut syut**

 **Tap tap tap tap**

Empat buah suriken melesat dengan cepat menuju kesebuah batang pohon yang sudah diberi papan dan suriken tadi menancap disebuah papan sasaran tersebut, tapi keempat suriken tadi tidak mengenai pusat papan.

''Arrrgghh ! Susah sekali sih untuk mengenai pusat papan.'' Gerutu Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya gemas.

''Baiklah, akan aku coba lagi.'' Naruto berjalan kearah suriken yang tertancap tadi untuk mengambilnya, dan kemudian kembali ketempat semula.

''Hah~ Shisui-nii kemana sih, dari tadi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.'' Kata Naruto sambil melihat keempat suriken yang ada ditangannya, suriken pemberian Shisui. Yah.. Suriken itu pemberian dari Shisui untuk Naruto latihan saat dirinya tidak ada.

''Ok Naruto, fokus pada pusat papan.'' Mata Naruto menatap tajam kearah pusat papan, mencoba memfokuskan diri.

Masing-masing tangannya sudah terdapat dua suriken yang sudah siap untuk ia lempar.

''Huuff...'' Naruto menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan dirnya.

Dirasa sudah cukup fokus, Naruto langsung melempar keempat suriken dengan tenaga secukupnya.

''Hyahh!''

Keempat suriken tadi melesat kearah sasaran dengan cepat, tapi sebelum mengenai papan, seseorang muncul didepan papan tadi. Menyadari beberapa suriken mengarah padanya, sosok tadi langsung menangkis dengan gesit.

 **Ting ting ting ting**

''Hah~ Hampir saja.'' Kata sosok tadi bernafas lega.

''Ahk ! Shisui-nii ! Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja.'' Ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

Sosok yang dipanggil Shisui tadi berjalan kearah Naruto dan berdiri didepan anak itu.

''Apa kau berniat membunuhku, Naruto ?'' tanya Sishui dengan wajah dibuat-buat marah.

''Tidak ! Bukan begitu, tapi...umm... Maaf Shisui-nii, aku tidak sengaja.'' Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya. Tapi Naruto kembali mengangkat kepala saat ia mendengar Shisui tertawa.

''Hahahaha... Tidak usah setegang itu Naruto, aku hanya bercanda tadi.''

Naruto yang merasa dibodohi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

''Dasar Shisui-nii.'' Gumam Naruto, tapi Sishui masih dapat mendengarnya.

''Hahaha...'' Shisui tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat mengingat wajah Naruto yang memelas.

''Ini tidak lucu Shisui-nii. Hmmp.'' Protes Naruto dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

''Baiklah, baiklah. Hahhh... Sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah mengerjaimu, aku akan mengajarkanmu Taijutsu.'' Perkataan Shisui sukses membuat kedua mata Naruto berbinar takjub.

''Hontou, Nii ? Wahh! Aku tidak sabar, ttebayou. Nii-san, cepat ajari aku.'' Kata Naruto dengan semangat membara. Jika saja Guy ada disini, pasti dia akan mengatakan ''Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, anak muda!'', seraya memberikan jempol sambil unjuk gigi yang berkinclong-kinclong.

''Sebelum memulai latihannya, kita harus pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Kita mulai dengan berlari. Naruto, ikuti aku.'' Shisui berlari santai diikuti Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang.

Baru tujuh menit berlalu, tapi Naruto sudah merasakan lelah yang merasuk pada badannya. Terutama bagian kakinya.

''Hah...hah...hah... Nii-san, aku tidak...sanggup lagi.'' Ucap Naruto sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya dipermukaan bumi.

''Hah~ Kau ini. Padahal baru beberapa menit kita lari, tapi kau sudah kelelahan begini. Naruto, jika kau ingin menjadi Shinobi yang hebat, kau harus berlatih terlebih dahulu. Tidak semuanya bisa secara instan, harus melalui proses. Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan pemanasan yang lain, setelah itu kita latihan Taijutsu.'' Kata Shisui yang sudah berada didepan Naruto.

''Tapi, Nii-san, aku tidak punya cakra. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi Shinobi yang hebat seperti Nii-san.'' Naruto menundukkan kepala sedih mengingat ia sama sekali tidak memiliki cakra.

Shisui menjongkokkan badannya didepan Naruto, mencoba menatap wajah kecil Naruto.

''Naruto, ketahuilah... Tidak semuanya bergantung kepada cakra, tetapi tekad kita. Tekad yang yang ada didalam hati kita. Percuma mempunyai sebuah cakra tapi tidak memiliki tekad. Jadi... Teruslah berlatih dan kau pasti mampu.'' Perkataan Shisui dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Naruto.

''Hm...''

''Baiklah. Ayo lanjutkan ketahap berikutnya, dan setelah ini kita latihan Taijutsu.'' Ucap Shisui seraya berdiri dari jongkoknya diikuti Naruto.

''Yosh! Baik, ttebayou !''

Shisui berhasil membangkitkan semangat dan tekad api didalam hati Naruto. Tekad yang selalu ada pada diri setiap Shinobi sejati.

.

.

''Orang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan dihati adalah pemenangnya.'' (By : Killer Bee)

''Semua manusia itu sama, yang membedakan itu tekad dalam hati.'' (By : Oonoki)

.

.

''Hyah ! Ha' ! Hyahh' !''

Sebuah suara menggema di dalam hutan kematian. Dipinggir sebuah sungai, terdapat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan-gerakan Taijutsu yang terbilang cukup hebat untuk usianya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, nama dari anak kecil tersebut.

''Hyah'! Sekali lagi. Ha'.''

Bruk

''Hahh...hah..hah...'' nafas memburu keluar masuk dari paru-paru Naruto setelah ia merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan.

''Melelahkan sekali...hah..hah... Jika ada Shisui-nii, pasti lebih menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya Nii-san sedang menjalankan misi... Hahh~.'' lagi-lagi helaan nafas keluar dari bocah berumur 6 tahun ini.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya. Memandang langit biru. Langit yang senada dengan mata blueshafeir miliknya.

''Sepertinya aku akan disini sampai malam.'' Gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa. Tapi sebuah suara diperut membuatnya harus memegang perutnya yang minta diisi.

''Lebih baik aku mencari makan.''

Bangkit dari rebahannya, berjalan kearah batang bambu kecil yang diujungnya sudah tetikat benang dan mata pancing.

Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Tidak heran jika Naruto sudah mempersiapkan pancing untuk jaga-jaga kalau dia lapar.

.

.

Tak terasa sore telah tiba, namun Naruto tak henti-hentinya melatih dirinya dengan Taijutsu dipinggir sungai. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya menemukan sesuatu yang hanyut disungai. Benda yang sangat menarik perhatian Naruto, membuatnya berinisiatif untuk mendekati benda itu.

''Akh !'' namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui benda itu.

''Shi-Shisui-nii !'' teriak Naruto menceburkan diri kesungai. Naruto terus berenang menuju sosok yang ia panggil Shisui. Setelah berhasil meraih sosok tersebut, Naruto segera membawanya ketepian, merebahkan direrumputan.

''Shisui-nii...'' ucap Naruto dengan gemetar. Menahan isakan yang ingin keluar.

''H-hai ...'' gumam Shisui tersendat.

''Shisui-nii... Nii-san kenapa ? Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Nii-san ?'' Naruto tak kuat menahan tangisnya melihat keadaan Shisui yang jauh dari kata baik. Badan yang penuh akan sayatan, mata kanan yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah, Seperti sudah tidak ada lagi benda bulat didalamnya.

''Tidak, Naruto. Nii-san tidak apa-apa... Khoug ! Kough !... Khough !'' ucap Shisui disertai batuk darah.

''Nii-san !'' Naruto memeluk erat Shisui. Ia tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap kakak.

''Hiks...hiks... Nii-san, jangan tinggalkan Naru. Hiks...hiks...hiks.'' isak Naruto masih tetap memeluk Shisui.

''Naruto, ingat... Sesuatu yang tercipta..khough..didunia ini, akan pergi... Dan setiap orang harus merelakan sesuatu yang pergi.'' Kata Shisui dengan senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Naruto hanya diam dengan isakan yang semakin mengencang.

''Ugh... He-hei, Naruto.''

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Shisui dengan mata yang sembab.

''Aku... Punya hadiah untukmu.'' ucap Shisui lemah.

''Tidak, Nii-san! Naru tidak ingin hadiah, Naru ingin Nii-san selamat.'' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menolak kenyataan bahwa Shisui akan pergi dari dunia yang kejam ini.

''Naruto. Kau harus menerima hadiah ini. Hadiah yang perlu kau jaga baik-baik.'' Perkataan Shisui disimak dengan jelas oleh Naruto.

''Tapi...'' ucap Naruto terpotong oleh Shisui.

''Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Naruto. Kau harus menerima hadiah ini. Sebuah mata terkutuk turun temurun dari klan Uchiha. Sebuah mata Doujutsu yang disebut... Sharingan.''

''Tapi Nii-san ! Aku...''

''Cepat Naruto... Ugh... Nii-san tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.'' Shisui kemudian merangkai sebuah handseal dengan tangan bergetar.

Poofft

Sesosok mirip dengan Shisui muncul disamping Shisui berbaring. Naruto sempat terkejut saat Shisui mengeluarkan bunshin. Dengan cepat, bunshin Shisui memukul tengkuk leher Naruto hingga sang empu pingsan.

''He-hei... Lakukan dengan.. Khough.. Cepat. Aku sudah tidak... Kuat lagi.'' Ucap Shisui kepada bunshinnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh si bunshin.

Kemudian bunshin Shisui memindahkan mata kiri Shisui ke mata kiri Naruto dengan hati-hati agar tidak melakukan kesalahan pada saraf mata Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, bunshin Shisui menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

''Naruto... Jadilah kuat dengan mata itu.'' Ucap Shisui dengan senyum terakhirnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Shisui mencoba untuk merangkak ketepian sungai untuk menghanyutkan diri, meninggalkan Naruto yang terbaring dengan mata kirinya yang berceceran darah.

.

.

''Apa bila kau ingin kuat, kau harus memiliki banyak hal yang sangat berarti yang harus kau lindungi.'' (by : Zabuza & Yukki Haku)

''Hidup ini takkan pernah adil, jadi biasakanlah dirimu...'' (By : Patrick Star)

''Hahahaha... Tanpa keadilan ? Omong kosong. Kau harus tau, kawan... Didunia pasti ada ketidak adilan. Maka dari itu, hadapilah kenyataan pahit yang kau alami.'' (By : Hashaka Lio)

.

.

 **Episode 7 : Siapa Anak Ini ? ''part 2''**

Diwaktu yang sama, dilain tempat...

Seorang bocah berambut hitam berjalan ditengah hutan. Tak menghiraukan jikalau ada binatang buas yang ingin menyergapnya.

''Hahh... Sudah sore ternyata. Lebih baik aku segera kembali kegoa.'' Ucap anak tersebut entah kepada siapa. Dibelakang tubunya, terdapat sebuah ransel. Tapi bukan ransel berisi pakaian atau semacamnya, namun hanya ransel berisi beberapa buah apel dan beberapa beberapa tabung bambu berisi air.

''Aku tidak mengira dihutan seperti ini ada tanaman semacam ini.'' Gumam nak tersebut mengingat dirinya sempat menemukan buah apel didalam hutan.

''Hmm... Malam ini aku masak apa ya ? Eh !?'' langkahnya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya melihat seorang kakek tua yang sedang menarik sebuah gerobak yang penuh dengan karung.

''Kasihan sekali kakek itu. Lebih baik aku membantunya.'' Anak tersebut segera berjalan menuju kakek tadi.

Setelah sampai dibelakang gerobak, tanpa babibu lagi anak tadi mendorong gerobak dengan tenaga secukupnya.

Sang kakek yang merasakan gerobak yang ia tarik semakin ringan, menolehkan kepala kebelakang, dan menemukan seorang bocah mendorong gerobaknya dengan cengiran yang ia tujukan kepada sang kakek.

Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk sampai ditempat tujuan, dan hari telah gelap, namun sinar bulan masih menerangi daerah sekitar.

''Hahh~ sudah sampai.'' Ucap sang kakek seraya memberhentikan langkahnya. Mau tak mau anak yang mendorong gerobak juga harus memberhentikann langkah dan dorongannya.

''Huuft~... Akhirnya.'' Gumam anak tadi seraya mengelap setetes peluh yang menuruni wajahnya.

Sang kakek kemudian mendekati bocah tadi, sebelum memegang bahu kecil anak tersebut.

''Arigatou , Gaki. Kau sudah membantuku mendorong gerobak yang berat ini.''

''Hm... Sama-sama, Jiji...'' balas bocah yang berdiri didepannya dengan cengiran yang tertempel diwajah anak tersebut.

''Ya. Nama mu siapa, Gaki ? Aku Takano Himada.'' Kata sang kakek yang bernama Takano Himada.

''Salam kenal, Taka Jiji. Namaku... Lio. Hashaka Lio.''

.

.

 **Episode 8 : Doujutsu Rinnegan**

''Huhh... Sudah malam. Semoga saja Neko-chan tidak menunggu lama.''

Seorang anak berambut hitam berjalan ditengah hutan. Tak menghiraukan jika ada binatang buas yang ingin memangsanya.

 **Srek sreksrek**

Anak tadi menghentikan jalannya ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara gemeresek rumput yang bergesekan dengan sesuatu. Tapi saat anak tadi menghentikan langkahnya, suara tadi juga berhenti.

Perasaan was-was terpampang jelas diwajah kecilnya yang tersinari sinar rembulan. Melangkahkan kembali kakinya semakin cepat dari yang sebelumnya, namun suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar.

Menghentikan langkahnya sekali lagi. Memandang sekitat hutan, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang baru saja menghilang.

''Si-siapa disana ?'' tanya anak tadi yang bernama Hashaka Lio, mencoba bertanya kepada siapa saja yang mengikutinya. Namun sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

''Siapa disana ?! Jika ada seseorang, kumohon keluarlah.'' Ucap Lio siaga.

 **Srek... Srek... Srek...**

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tapi terdengar lebih pelan.

'Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini bahaya.' Batin Lio sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga. Namun...

 **Sret**

 **Brug**

''Ugh ! I-ittai.'' Rintih Lio mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Menatap kakinya yang seperti terikat sesuatu. Dan benar saja, kakinya terlilit sebuah tali panjang yang tiba-tiba melilit kakinya.

''Khukhukhu... Lihat siapa yang malam-malam begini berkeliaraan dihutan... Anak kecil heh..'' seseorang berdiri didepan Lio, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena hanya setengah wajahnya saja yang terkena sinar rembulan.

''Si-siapa kau ?'' tanya Lio dengan nada bergetar. Ia sedang takut sekarang.

''Hahaha... Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami.'' Sebuah suara bariton muncul dibelakang tubuh Lio, dengan sebuah tanto yang tersarung apik yang ia genggam.

''Ya.. Itu benar. Kau tidak pelu tahu siapa kami.'' Satu uara lagi berasal dari samping kanan Lio. '' Jika pun kau tahu siapa kami, itu juga percuma. Karena kau...''

''AKAN MATI !'' teriak ketiga sosok tadi seraya ingin menyerang Lio.

''HUAAHHH !'' Teriak Lio melengking. Namu tepat sebelum ketiga sosok yang tidak ia kenal memembunuhnya, mata Lio yang semula berwarna hitam, berubah menjadi berwarna ungu pucat berpola riak, atau biasa disebut Doujutsu... Rinnegan.

''HHUAAARRGGHKK.. !''

.

.

 **Stap... Stap... Stap... Stap**

Langkah pelan terdengar dari anak bocah kecil yang tengah berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Mata terlihat kosong.

 **Bruk**

Anak tadi menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Menempelkan lututnya ketanah.

''Hah... Hah... Hah... A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?'' tanya anak tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lio.

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam kebawah, mencoba mencerna kajadian yang tak terduga tadi. Tubuhnya serasa tak bertenaga seolah telah terkuras habis.

''Ughh... ! Tapi.. Aku harus cepat kembali.'' Lio menegakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba berdiri walau lelah yang ia rasakan masih ada.

 **Stap... Stap... Stap...**

''Ugh... Tenagaku seperti terkuras habis.'' Gumam Lio berjalan kembali dengan tenaga yang ada.

'Lalu... Apa yang terjadi kepada ketiga perampok itu ?' batin Lio yang samar-samar mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

''Huaaam... Apa tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan ? Aku sudah bosan dengan penderitaan ini.'' (By : Lio-kun/Hashaka Lio)

''Semua orang hidup terikat dan bergantung pada pengetahuan atau persepsinya sendiri, itu disebut kenyataan. Tapi pengetahuan atau persepsi itu sesuatu yang samar, bisa saja kenyataan itu hanya ilusi, semua orang hidup dalam asumsi.'' (By : Uchiha Itachi)

.

.

 **Episode 9 : Uchiha Itachi**

Tepat keesokan harinya. Dirumah sakit Konoha, terbaring seorang bocah berambut pirang diruang inap pasien. Disamping bocah tersebut, terdapat beberapa orang yang menampakkan raut wajah khawatir.

''Ugh..'' lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bocah tersebut ketika membuka matamya. Menampakkan blue saffirenya yang indah, namun terdapat kesedihan dimata biru tersebut.

''Naruto..'' ucap beberapa orang yang berada didekat bocah yang bernama Naruto.

''E-eh ? Minna ?!'' gumam Naruto menilik orang yang yang ada disegitarnya. Di ruangan ini sudah terdapat beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

''Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja ?'' tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang duduk disamping Naruto.

''A-aku... Baik-baik saja...'' ucap lirih Naruto.

''Syukurlah. Kami khawatir melihat keadaanmu tadi pagi. Seorang anbu menemukanmu tergeletak dengan mata kirimu yang penuh dengan darah.'' Kata Hiruzen membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Naruto-kun ?'' tanya Shuzune menatap Naruto yang hanya diam.

Naruto tak kunjung menjawab, membuat Shizune mendesah pasrah.

''Baiklah jika Naruto-kun tidak ingin menceritakannya.''

''Dan juga... Kami membawa kabar buruk untukmu. Shisui ditemukan terdampar dipinggir sungai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dan kabar yang lebih buruknya, Shisui ditemukan dalam keadaan... Tewas.'' Perkataan Jiraiya membuat Naruto mengulang kembali ingatan-ingatan yang membuatnya rapuh kembali.

''Hiks...hiks... Shisui-nii...hiks...''

''Naruto, lebih baik kau istirahat kembali. Kami akan pergi. Permisi.'' Perkataan Hiruzen mengintrupsi kepada yang lain untuk memberikan waktu untuk Naruto beristirahat.

.

.

''Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka, walau harus menjalani penderitaan seperti apapun.'' (By : Uzumaki Nagato)

''Penderitaan bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat, tapi... Terkadang penderitaan juga bisa membuatmu rapuh.'' (By : Lio-kun11/Hashaka Lio)

.

.

Duduk termenung dibawah pohon. Itu lah yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Bersandar dibawah pohon tempat biasa ia dan Shisui beristirahat setelah latihan.

Pandangan tertuju kedepan, namu kosong, seolah tak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

 **Tap**

''Naruto.'' Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dan berdiri disamping Naruto.

''Naruto !'' panggilnya lagi saat Naruto diam tidak merespon.

''Hey !'' sosok tersebut menepuk bahu Naruto, dan berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

Naruto menatap sosok Anbu bertopeng Karasu/Gagak yang berdiri disampingnya.

''Siapa ?'' tanya Naruto dengan lemah dan pandangannya terlihat kosong.

''Aku Uchiha Itachi, sahabat Uchiha Shisui.'' Ucap anbu tersebut seraya duduk disamping Naruto seraya melepas topeng Anbunya.

''Kau tau ?... Shisui menceritakan banyak tentangmu.'' Lanjut Itachi memandang langit.

''Tentang ku ?'' gumam Naruto menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

''Hem...'' angguk Itachi. Naruto hanya diam.

''Naruto. Apa kau begitu sedih kehilangan Shisui ?'' tanya Itachi menatap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat sedih sahabatnya pergi secepat itu.

''Siapa yang tidak sedih jika sosok yang sudah ku anggap kakak pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.'' Kata Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

''Naruto, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Aku juga merasakan rasa kehilangan itu. Tapi jika Shisui melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, ia tidak akan tenang di sana.''

''Lalu... Apa yang harus kulakukan ?'' Naruto menatap Itachi antusias. Mencoba menuntut jawab dari pemuda tersebut.

''Kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bersikaplah senormal mungkin.'' Saran Itachi.

''Tapi.. Apa aku bisa ?'' gumam Naruto ragu.

''Hahh~... Naruto. Shisui pernah berkata padaku, ia rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan dirimu, Naruto. Jadi kau jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Shisui dengan meyakiti dirimu sendiri.'' Perkataan Shisui dicerna dengan baik oleh Naruto. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

''Pengorbanan...'' gumam Naruto menatap Itachi lekat.

''Pengorbanan... Ninja tanpa Nama yang melindungi kedamaian dari dalam bayangan... Itulah Ninja yang sebenarnya... Shisui mengajarkan hal itu padaku.'' Kata Itachi tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto.

''Huuhh~~... Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan jasa Shisui-nii yang telah mengajarkanku apa arti kuat yang sebenarnya.'' Ucap Naruto teguh.

''Hem... Begini lebih baik. Shisui akan bangga padamu.'' Kata Itachi seraya mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

''Hehehe... Arigatou, Itachi-san.'' Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

''Hm.. Doitamashite. Dan satu hal lagi, panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Shisui.''

''Eh ?'' Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Itachi. Menatap Itachi lekat mencoba mencari kesungguhan diawajah keriput pemuda itu. Setelah lama mengamati wajah Itachi, senyum Naruto menggembang.

''Hem ! Ha'i, Itachi-nii.''

''Ah! Aku dengar kau diajarkan Taijutsu oleh Shisui. Aku ingin lihat seberapa jauh perkembanganmu.'' Itachi bangun dari duduknya. Setelah berdiri tegak, Itachi langsung memposisikan tubuhnya seperti siap bertarung.

''Baiklah !'' Naruto juga bangkit dari duduknya dan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti Itachi. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto mengambil jarak dengan Itachi.

''Kau siap, Naruto ?'' kata Itachi.

''Kapan pun, Nii-san.'' Balas Naruto dengan seringai. Naruto sudah yakin bahwa ia akan kalah melawan Itachi. Berlagak sedikit tidak masalah. Itulah yang ada didalam batin Naruto.

''Satu...''

''Dua...''

''Hajime !''

Mereka berdua berlari secara bersamaan memangkas jarak yang ada. Battle pun dimulai yang terlihat sangat sengit, tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Baginya, ini sangat mudah, bahkan sekali pukul Naruto bisa roboh. Namun Itachi ingin melihat kemampuan Naruto dan mengajari teknik yang lebih dahsyat.

.

.

''Ketika orang menjadi sukses, yang lain belum tentu mengakuinya. Tapi ketahuilah, dia menjadi sukses karena diakui yang lain. Jadi ketika kau sudah sukses, jangan lupakan keberadaan yang lain!'' (By : Uchiha Itachi)

''Pengorbanan... Ninja tanpa Nama yang melindungi kedamaian dari dalam bayangan... Itulah Ninja yang seharusnya... Shisui mengajarkan hal itu padaku.'' (By : Uchiha Itachi)

''Kekuatan hanyalah pelengkap, tapi kepintaran adalah yang utama.'' (By : 4Kagisetsu)

.

.

 **Episode 10 : Uchiha**

Tak terasa langit yang biru telah berubah menjadi berwarna orange, menandakan sore hari telah tiba.

Disebuah mansion Uchiha, seorang bocah kecil berambut emo duduk didepan rumah dengan wajah cemberut. Namun sebuah senyuman langsung berkembang diwajah anak tersebut tatkala melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah keriput berjalan kearahnya.

''Yo, Sasuke.'' Sapa sosok tersebut seraya mengangkat tangan disertai senyum simpul.

''Mou.. Nii-chan dari mana saja sih ?'' protes bocah tersebut yang bernama Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

''Hahaha... Gomenasai. Nii-chan ada urusan tadi.'' Bela sosok tersebut yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

''Hmph ! Tadi Nii-chan janji akan mengajariku melempar kunai.'' Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan, menandakan ada rasa kesal didalamnya.

''Hehehe... Emm... Baiklah ! Bagaimana kalau Nii-chan mengajari sekarang?'' Kata Itachi mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

Terkadang Itachi bingung sendiri dengan sikap adiknya yang unik. Kadang bersikap dingin, dan terkadang bersifat manja.

''Nii-chan kan janjinya tadi siang. Jadi mana bisa me...''

''Hey, ayolah... Lagipula aku juga akan mengajarimu teknik elemen dasar yang terkuat.'' Perkataan Itachi sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke.

''Elemen dasar terkuat?'' beo Sasuke.

''Hem. Nama jurusnya, Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu. Teknik yang harus dikuasai oleh klan Uchiha.''

''Hem... Baiklah. Aku mau !'' seru Sasuke dengan bacground berapi-api

''Kalau begitu kita latihan dibelakang rumah seperti biasa.'' Kata Itachi dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Sasuke.

.

.

Sesuai janji Itachi sebelumnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dibelakang rumah, dengan beberapa peralatan ninja seperti suriken, kunai, dan beberapa buah papan sasaran yang terbuat dari kayu.

''Baiklah, Sasuke. Latihan kali ini adalah melempar kunai. Sebelumnya kau sudah belajar kan cara melempar suriken ?'' tanya Iatchi dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

''Aku sudah belajar berkali-kali.'' Cibir Sasuke.

''Cara melempar kunai tidak jauh berbeda dari melempar suriken. Yang harus diperhatikan dalam melempar kunai adalah cara memegangnya. Jika kau tidak memegang dengan benar gagang kunai, maka laju kunai tidak akan sempurna ketika kau melemparnya.''

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh Itachi.

''Baiklah. Lihat caraku memegang kunai.'' Itachi mengambil kunai dan mencontohkan kepada Sasuke memegang kunai yang benar.

Sasuke menirukan apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

''Seperti ini, Nii-chan ?'' tanya Sasuke memperlihatkan kepada Itachi.

''Yap. Benar. Dan kemudian, lemparkan.'' Iatchi melempar kunai yang ada ditangannya kearah papan sasaran yang sudah tergantung didinding pagar. Tepat sasaran. Kunai Itachi sukses mengenai titik tengah papan.

Sasuke juga melemparkan kunai kearah papan sasaran, namun bukannya mengenai papan, tapi menancap didinding pagar. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul.

''Tidak apa, Sasuke. Ini baru permulaan. Jadi kau jangan patah semangat.'' Ucap Itachi mencoba memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke.

''Baiklah. Lanjutkan latihannya.''

Dan sore hari ini hanya diisi oleh latihan melempar kunai yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dengan guru pembimbing, Itachi. Untuk jutsu, tidak diajarkan sekarang karena sudag sangat sore untuk latihan.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu telah berganti malam. Latihan telah disudahi, dan sekarang mereka tengah mempersiapkan makan malam.

Sasuke duduk disebuah kursi ruang makan. Didepannya telah tersaji beberapa macam makanan lezat yang di buat oleh Itachi.

''Nii-chan, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kemana ?'' tanya Sasuke menatap Itachi yang sedang mengaduk sup tomat.

''Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang ada urusan. Besok mereka akan pulang.'' Ucap Itachi melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

''Yahh~.. Padahal hari ini aku ingin sekali makan malam bersama keluarga.'' Sasuke menundukkan kepala lesu.

''Jadi kau tidak mau makan malam bersama Nii-cham, hm ?'' tanya Itachi dengan candaan.

''Bukan begitu... Hanya saja lebih menyenangkan makan malam lengkap dengan keluarga.'' Sergah Sasuke cepat.

''Yah.. Aku juga ingin seperti itu.''

Dan selanjutnya hanya hening yang ada. Namun kesunyian itu pecah saat Itachi berseru dengan riang.

''Yoshh ! Sup tomat sudah siap !'' Itachi berjalan kearah meja dengan semangkok sup tomat ditangannya.

''Woahh... Aromanya lezat, Nii-chan.'' Kritik Sasuke ikut gembira. Menatap satu-satu makanan yang ada dimeja, terutama sup tomat.

''Eee... Apa tidak masalah Nii-chan jika makanannya sebanyak ini ?'' Sasuke sedikit sweatdrop setelah menyadari makanan yang ada dimeja terlalu banyak.

''Ah ! Ahahah... Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu semangat.'' Kata Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Emm... Baiklah. Kita makan secukupnya dahulu, sisanya kita masukkan kelemari pendingin untuk besok.'' Usul Itachi. Tapi dirinya harus dibuat sweatdrop melihat adiknya makan dengan lahap dan tidak memperdulikan usulan Itachi.

Melihat adiknya senang, ia juga senang. Namun entah kenapa pikirannya teringat kata-kata Shisui sebelum ia tiada.

''Itachi, aku akan menemui Danzo. Jika ada apa-apa denganku, tolong jaga Naruto.''

Kata-kata itu tersebut terus terngiang dikepalanya. Danzo. Itachi sudah yakin Danzo lah dalang dari matinya Shisui.

''Nii-chan.''

Namun lamunannya harus buyar mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengagetkannya.

''Kenapa Nii-chan tidak makan ? Nanti keburu dingin loh.''

''Ahh... Iya.'' Itachi diam sesaat sebelum mengambil sesuap nasi dan melapanya.

.

.

''Huhh... Kenyangnya..''

Sasuke duduk diluar rumah seraya memegang perutnya yang sedikit membuncit karena kekenyangan.

 **Bruk**

Sasuke menatap kesamping dimana asal suara tersebut berada. Ia menatap futon tidur yang sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Itachi disampingnya.

''Kenapa Nii-chan membawa futon kesini ?'' tanya Sasuke heran.

''Malam ini kita akan tidur diluar rumah.'' Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

''Tapi bukankah Tou-chan sudah melarang ?'' tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya.

''Untuk malam ini tidak apa. Bukankah Tou-sama tidak ada dirumah ?'' perkataan Itachi dibalas senyum semangat oleh Sasuke sebelum Sasuke berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil futon.

Setelah Sasuke kembali dan menggelar futonnya disamping futon Itachi, mereka mengambil posisi tidur difutonnya masing-masing.

''Nii-chan. Apa aku boleh bertanya ?'' Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu penasaran.

''Tanya apa ?''

''Apa aku bisa menjadi Shinobi yang hebat, Nii-chan ?'' pertanyaan Sasuke dibalas senyum singkat oleh Itachi.

''Ketahuilah Sasuke, setiap orang bisa menjadi Shinobi yang hebat. Asal mempunyai tekad api yang kuat.''

Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Itachi. Tekad api ? Apa itu ?

''Kau pasti bingung apa itu 'tekad Api' ?''' seakan tau isi pikiran Sasuke, Itachi bertanya dengan senyum yang mengembamg.

''Tekad api, adalah sebuah tekad yang kuat, sebuah tekad yang pantang menyerah. Seperti tekad api Konoha yang memunculkan Shinobi-Shinobi yang hebat. Dengan tekad api itu, siapapun bisa menjadi Shinobi.'' Kata Itachi memandang langit-langit luar rumah.

Namun ia tak mendengar tanggapan dari Sasuke. Itachi bangun dari tidurnya mengambil posisi duduk, menatap Sasuke yang telah tertidur pulas.

''Hahh... Dasar Otouto no Baka.'' Gumam Itachi menatap Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Itachi kembali menidurkan dirinya, menarik mafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

''Oyasuminasai, Otouto.'' Itachi mulai memejamkan matanya, menyusul Sasuke kealam mimpi.

.

.

''Sasuke, bangun.''

Sebuah suara bariton terdengar disebuah mansion Uchiha pada pagi yang cerah ini.

Anak yang dipanggil Sasuke membuka matanya. Menatap kesekitar dan menemukan ayahnya berdiri di sampingnya dengan bersedekap dada.

''Eh ! Tou-chan...'' gumam Sasuke menatap ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

''Kenapa kau kau tidur diluar rumah, Sasuke ?'' tanya Fugaku menatap Sasuke yang hanya menggaruk kepala kikuk.

''Hehehe...'' Sasuke hanya dapat cengengesan tak jelas.

''Fufufu... Sudah lah, Anata. Bukankah mereka sudah biasa tidur diluar.'' Ucap seseorang wanita yang sedang memperhatikan interaksi Fugaku dan Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

''Tapikan itu juga tidak baik. Bagaimana kalau mereka masuk angin ?'' tanya Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang menatap futon kakaknya telah tiada, berinisiatif bertanya kepada ibu dan ayahnya.

''Ano.. Nii-chan kemana ?''

''Mungkin kakakmu sudah berangkat menjalani misi.'' Balas mikoto.

''Ohh...'' gumam Sasuke lesu.

Kemudian Sasuke merapikan futonnya dan segera mencuci muka dan menuju kebelakang rumah untuk latihan. Sendirian.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Ending: Onlap - The Awakening (Acoustic Version)**

Yo, minna-san... Bertemu lagi dengan saya author Lio-kun11.

Langsung saja, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 2 ini ? Tulis pendapat kalian di kotak review...

Baiklah... Akan aku jelaskan sedikit tentang fic ini... Jika tidak aku jelaskan, pasti banyak yang merasa bingung dengan kedepannya.

Untuk alur cerita... Mungkin ini akan lebih banyak menampilkan kejadian-kejadian waktu Naruto dkk masih anak-anak. Dan mungkin action nya kurang dibeberapa chapter kedepan. Hey ! Ayolah... Kan sudah kubilang, untuk chapter ini dan beberapa chapter kedepan akan menceritakan Naruto dan teman-temannya waktu masih kecil.

Dan untuk pair... Kesampingkan dulu ini. Masalah pair akan aku pikirkan lain kali, dan sekarang fokus ke alur konflik.

Dan mata Doujutsu. Di chapter 1 kalian sudah membaca kan bahwa akan ada karakter OC yang memiliki mata Byaringan, kan ? Jika belum akan aku kasih tau mata apa itu. Mata Byaringan merupakan mata Doujutsu karangan author. Mata Byaringan adalah Doujutsu gabungan dari 3 Doujutsu terkuat, yaitu Rinnegan, Sharingan, dan Byakugan. Jika kalian bingung seperti apa bentuknya, langsung saja lihat poto profil author. Nah ! Di situlah kalian bisa melihat bentuk mata Byaringan. Dan jika kalian bertanya siapakah karakter OC tersebut... Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya di chapter ini.

Dan power atau kekuatan atau Jutsu... Untuk sementara sedikit author rahasiakan, karena tidak asikkan kalau dibocorin langsung... Untuk masalah Naruto yang tidak mempunyai cakra. Hmm... Sebenarnya sih bukan tidak mempunyai sih, tapi...eee... Yah saksikan saja sendiri, pasti juga akan tau sendiri kok.

Oh ya ! Author ada info nih. Untuk fanfiksi author yang berjudul Naruto DxD, untuk beberapa hari/bulan tidak up dulu. Kalian tau lah bagaimana agar menjadi author yang baik... Yah... Tentu saja memikirkan cara membuat fic yang kebih baik.

Hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan di chapter 2 ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... Jaa matta~...

Jangan lupa review. Dah, itu aja... Anjay dah...


	3. Byakugan, Sharingan, dan Rapat Kudeta

Chapter 3

 **TSUKI**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : M (adegan kekerasan, dll )**

 **Warning : typo(itu pasti), gaje(memang), OC(charakter yang membuat kalian merasa aneh), OOC(liat aja sendiri), dll(banyak ya), not Yaoi(ane gak suka Yaoi)**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, OC, DLL**

 **Summary** : Kedamaian. Sebuah kata yang biasa, tetapi mengandung makna yang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Opening: Onlap -The Awakening (Metal/Rock Version)**

Tidur merupakan metode terbaik untuk menyegarkan tubuh sekaligus merefresh otak untuk kembali lancar bekerja. Itulah yang tengah dilakukan oleh anak berambut hitam di dalam sebuah gua.

Terbaring meringkuk di atas bebatuan yang keras, serta sehelai kain panjang yang menyelimuti tubuh sang anak.

Di sampingnya, seekor kucing tengah menggeliat karena instingnya mengatakan pagi telah tiba, saatnya untuk membangunkan sang majikan. Kucing yang berwarna kelabu tersebut mulai bangun dan mendekati wajah sang anak, mengosokkan wajahnya ke wajah sang anak.

"Hnggh~.." lenguhan panjang terdengar dari anak berambut hitam tadi. Sedikit membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata agar dapat melihat dengan jelas area sekitar.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah kucing yang menatapnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, mencoba mendudukkan diri di atas bebatuan gua. Tersenyum lembut ke arah hewan peliharaannya yang ia beri nama 'Neko'. "Terima kasih telah membangunkan ku," gumam anak tersebut yang bernama Hashaka Lio.

Lio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukkan arang yang sedikit mengeluarkan asap. Sepertinya tadi malam anak tersebut menyalakan api untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Hahh... Lebih baik aku mencari makan." Lio berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah ransel coklat miliknya. Setelah mengambilnya, ia berniat keluar untuk mencari buruan. Sebelum ia keluar, ia mengambil sebuah busur panah yang ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Meong~" Melihat majikannya keluar, Neko berlari menyusul ke arah Lio. Mereka berjalan keluar dari gua untuk berburu.

 **Skip**

Seekor anak rusa tampak lemas tak berdaya di delam ransel yang tengah di gendong oleh seorang anak berambut hitam. Nyatanya, rusa tersebut mati.

"Ahh~.. Tak kusangka, berburu kali ini memakan waktu yang lama,' gumam Lio seraya berjalan dengan seekor kucing berlari kecil mengikutinya.

 **Syet syet syet**

Pandangan Lio terali kepada sekelompok Shinobi yang melintas di atasnya. 3 anak berusia sekitar 12-13 tahun, serta seorang lelaki yang lebih dewasa. Namun, tanpa Shinobi tadi sadari, dua buah benda terjatuh dari salah satu anak yang berpangkat Genin.

"Ah!" Lio yang menyadari ada sesutu yang jatuh, segera menghampiri benda tersebut. "Benda apa ini?" tanya Lio sambil mengambil dua buah gulungan yang berbeda warna.

 **Set**

Lio membuka salah satu gulungan berwarna hijau yang ada di tangannya, kemudian mulai membaca isi gulungan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya membola dengan pandangan kaget serta kagum.

"Wohh~.. I-ini... Jutsu elemen dasar," gumam Lio. Ia menatap kembali ke arah perginya Shinobi tadi. Ia berniat mengembalikan gulungan tadi, namun, mereka sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Lio menatap gulungan yang masih belum terbuka tadi. "Aku penasaran, gulungan apa ini." Ia juga membuka gulungan berwarna coklat. Lio menatap gulungan tersebut yang berisi beberapa gambar serta tulisan kanji. "Kenjutsu?" gumam Lio.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membawa dua gulungan tersebut karena itu bukan miliknya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus menggembalikan kepada siapa. Jika ia menaruhnya di sini, ia takut ada yang mengambil dan mempelajarinya untuk perbuatan yang salah. "Baiklah! Aku akan membawa gulungan ini," gumam Lio sambil memasukkan kedua gulungan tadi ke dalam kantong celananya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ha'h! Syahh! Atas! Hyah!.. Tentangan memutar! Hyah!"

Terlihat seorang anak tengah melakukan beberapa gerakan mematikan dari Taijutsu. Ia tidak menghiraukan beberapa tetes keringat menuruni dahinya. Pakaian oranye yang ia kenakan terlihat basah.

"Tendangan sabit! Hyahh!" Anak tadi menjongkokkan badannya, kemudian melakukan gaya menyeleding ke samping membentuk sabit.

 **Tap tap tap**

Anak tersebut menghentikan latihannya saat telinganya mendengar suara kaki yang melangkah. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara, dan menemukan seorang remaja berjalan dengan lemas ke arahnya. (A/N: Saya membuat Itachi berumur 17 tahun).

"Ohayou, Itachi-nii!" sapa anak tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah remaja yang bernama Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil melewati anak berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Ia berhenti di bawah pohon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

 **Bruk**

"Hahh~.. Melelahkan sekali," gumam Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Naruto -nama anak tersebut- hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan Itachi yang tertidur, karena ia tahu, Itachi baru kembali dari misinya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, di atas pohon yang tak jauh dari Naruto, terlihat seseorang dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi tengah membaca buku berwarna oranye. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang terus melawan angin.

"Hmm... Lumayan," gumam orang tersebut seraya memasang senyum di balik masker hitamnya. "Aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh ia berkembang."

 **Sing**

Orang tersebut menghilang menggunakan Shunsin dan kemudian muncul di depan Naruto.

Naruto sempat terkejut saat di depannya muncul pria bermasker dan langsung menyerangnya. Dengan refleks yang bagus, Naruto menangkis tendangan yang mengarah kepadanya. Sebelum mendapat serangan berikutnya, Naruto melompat mundur menjauhi sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi-nii!?" sungut Naruto menatap sebal pria bermasker yang bernama Kakashi, atau lebih tepatnya Hatake Kakashi, sang Copy-nin Kakashi. Ia juga mempunyai julukan lain yaitu, Kakashi no Sharingan.

"Ehehe.. Hanya ingin menguji kemampuanmu, Naruto." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, sertanya mata kanannya yang terpejam. Mata kirinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh Hitte-atte dengan lambang Konoha.

"Tapi jangan tiba-tiba!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Kakashi dengan urat kekesalan di wajahnya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan Kakashi yang akan menguji kemampuannya, tapi yang ia permasalahkan kehadiran Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Ehehe... Gomen." Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menatap serius Naruto. "Baiklah, Naruto. Kita sparing."

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan senyum+seringainya. "Baik! Aku juga ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuanku ini." Naruto menatap tanpa takut kalah. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dan yakin bahwa ia akan di kalahkan dengan cepat oleh Kakashi, tapi sedikit sombong tidak masalah 'kan?

"Yare, yare.. Kalau begitu aku dulu yang mulai!" Kakashi terlebih dahulu maju untuk menyerang Naruto dengan mengarahkan kakinya ke depan.

Naruto melihat tendangan Kakashi mengarah kepada wajahnya. Tak ingin terkena serangan Kakashi, Naruto menundukkan kepala menghindari tendangan Kakashi. Naruto berhasil menghindar, kini gilirannya untuk menyerang. Naruto mencoba menendang pinggul Kakashi, namun, berhasil ditahan oleh Kakashi.

 **Set,.. Tap!**

Naruto mundur ke belakang sekali lagi untuk menghindari pukulan Kakashi yang terarah ke wajahnya. Tak cukup sampai di situ, Kakashi kembali menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan memutar Ke samping.

 **Jduak**

"Ugh!" Naruto berhasil menangis dengan kedua tangannya, namun karena fisiknya yang lebih kecil dari Kakashi, ia harus terseret ke samping membuat dirinya lengah. Kemudian ia harus tersentak ke belakang karena Kakashi memukul dadanya, membuatnya jatuh terlentang.

Kakashi masih menatap Naruto yang mencoba bangun. 'Hmm.. Serangannya sedikit berbeda saat ia latihan tadi. Mungkin karena ia lelah karena terus berlatih selama hampir satu jam,' batin Kakashi.

"Ukh! Kuso!" maki Naruto setelah bangun. "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku, Kakashi-nii." Naruto sedikit berlari ke arah Kakashi, mencoba memberikan serangan balasan.

Sebelum Naruto menyerangnya, Kakashi terlebih dahulu menyerang dengan menendang ke depan. Namun, Naruto berhasil menghindarinya.

Setelah berhasil menghindar, Naruto memberikan pukulan ke atas dengan melompat karena tubuh kecilnya tidak memadai. Serangannya gagal, ia mencoba menyerang Kakashi dengan tendangan ke samping yang tertuju pada pinggang Kakashi, namun berhasil Kakashi tahan dengan tangan kanannya. Berbagai serangan Naruto lancarkan, seperti tendangan memutar, tendangan samping, tandangan gunting, tendangan sabit, bahkan seluruh serangan yang ia tahu. Namun seluruh serangannya berhasil dihindari oleh Kakashi.

"Hahh.. Hah.. Hah.." Naruto terlihat kelelahan. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang telah basah karena keringat. Bajunya basah akan keringat.

"Apa kau masih sanggup, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi yang tengah asik membaca buku laknatnya.

"Hahh.. Ya! Hah.. Aku masih.. Sanggup." Setelah mengatakan kesanggupannya, Naruto kembali menyerang Kakashi, tapi kali ini serangannya lebih lambat dari yang tadi.

Kakashi yang tidak tega Naruto memaksakan dirinya, memberhentikan sparing mereka. "Cukup, Naruto! Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan napas yang naik-turun.

 **Prok prok prok**

Beberapa tepukan tangan berasal dari Itachi yang kini duduk di bawah pohon sambil menatap mereka. "Lumayan juga, Naruto," kata Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Arigatou,.. Hahh.. Itachi-nii." Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi dengan Kakashi yang membantunya berjalan.

Setelah berada di samping Itachi, Naruto terbaring melepas lelahnya. Itachi dan Kakashi melihat banyak potensi pada Naruto jika terus diasah. Mulai sekarang, mereka bertekad untuk mengajari Naruto Taijutsu.

"Naruto," panggil Kakashi mendapat gumaman dari Naruto. "Kami bangga denganmu. Di umurmu yang masih berumur lima tahun, kau sudah hampir menguasai seluruh teknik Taijutsu. Sebagai hadiahnya, kami akan mentraktirmu makan di Ramen Ichiraku."

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, dengan secepat kilat, Naruto bangun dari rebahannya. "Hontou ni, Nii-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tentu saja!"

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Naruto berjalan mendahului Kakashi dan Itachi. Ia sudah melupakan rasa lelahnya.

Kemudian, mereka pergi meninggalkan hutan menuju ke arah Mise Ichiraku Ramen.

 **Skip**

Mereka telah sampai di depan warung Ichiraku. Kakashi masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Naruto dan Itachi.

"Permisi," salam Kakashi, Naruto dan Itachi.

Dari dalam terdapat seorang perempuan cantik tengah memakai kimono berwarna putih, Ayame. "Selamat datang di Ramen Ichiraku," kata perempuan tersebut, kemudian matanya tertuju ke arah Naruto. "Ada Naru-chan juga, ya."

Sedangkan Naruto yang dipanggil 'Naru-chan' hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mou~, Ayame-nee. 'Kan sudah ku bilang jangan memanggil seperti itu," sungut Naruto dibalas tawa dari Ayame.

"Wahh.. Tumben sekali Itachi-san datang ke sini," kata Ayame menatap Itachi yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yahh.. Begitulah. Aku datang untuk mentraktir bocah pirang ini," canda Itachi sambil mengusap rambut jabrik Naruto.

"Begitu ya. Jadi, mau pesan apa?" tanya Ayame kepada 3 pelanggannya.

"Aku pesan ramen jumbo dengan ekatra naruto!" kata Naruto dengan lantang.

"Kami ramen porsi biasa saja," kata Kakashi. Itachi hanya mengangguk menyetujui usulan Kakashi.

"Pesanan akan datang~." Ayame masuk ke dapur untuk membuatkan ramen pesanan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang pria paruh baya sebagai pemilik kedai, Teuchi. "Ahh.. Ada pelanggan ternyata," ujar Teuchi ramah. Sudah kebiasaannya mengakrabkan diri kepada pelanggannya.

"Ahaha.." Kakashi hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Teuchi, sedangkan Itachi tersenyum simpul. Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari.

"Hai, Ji-san," sapa Naruto dengan riang. Ia sudah kenal Teuchi saat ia pertama kali diusir oleh keluarganya.

"Eh? Kau juga ada di sini, Naruto?" tanya Teuchi dengan sedikit senang. Ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai keponakannya sendiri. Tak jarang ia mentraktir Naruto di kedainya.

"Tentu paman!"

Dan seterusnya, mereka hanya berbincang-bincang ringan sambil menunggu pesanan siap. Akhirnya, pesanan mereka datang. Naruto yang paling antusias menunggu 'Ramen-chan'nya sampai di depannya.

"Pesanan siap~" Ayame menaruh masing-masing mangkuk di depan Naruto, Itachi dan Kakashi. "Selamat menikmati."

"Ittadakimasu!" seru ketiga orang tadi.

Mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan santai, hingga tiga orang berpakaian Jounin masuk ke dalam.

Ayame yang melihat mereka segera menyambutnya. Setelah ketiga orang tadi memesan ramen porsi sedang, mereka mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tersisa. (Di sini saya buat ramen Ichiraku memiliki 6 kursi).

Awalnya ke adaan biasa saja, sampai Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka.

"Ku dengar, kemarin kalian melaksanakan misi," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba sambil menatap ketiga Jounin yang sedang menunggu pesanan.

"Ah! Kakashi-san. Benar, kemarin kami melaksanakan misi. Walau hanya rank B.," ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya. Serta seekor anjing yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

"Hmm.. Begitu, ya. Sepertinya kalian akan melaksanakan misi lagi hari ini," kata Kakashi menebak.

"Benar. Kami diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk pergi ke desa Kiri untuk menyelidiki markas Orochimaru yang kemungkinan masih digunakan," jelas seseorang yang memiliki sikap yang tegas. Memiliki pupil mata berwarna putih pucat, serta rambutnya yang panjang, namun dia laki-laki.

"Aku baru tahu itu", kata Kakashi kemudian memakan kembali ramennya, setelah itu kembali menatap ketiga Jounin yang sudah mendapatakan pesanan mereka. "Apa tidak masalah kalian melaksanakan misi bertiga? Bisa saja di tengah jalan kalian di kepung oleh Shinobi lain."

"Itu tidak masalah," ucap seorang perempuan dengan datar. Memiliki surai hitam sepunggung, sebuah anting berbentuk kipas di telinga kirinya, mata hitam kelam sama seperti rambutnya.

"Hm. Semoga misi kalian sukses." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada suara seruputan kuah ramen mereka.

Selama percakapan, Naruto dan Itachi hanya diam. Mereka tidak ingin ikut campur dan lebih memilih fokus kepada ramen mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa, hari sudah menjelang sore. Seorang anak berambut hitam tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan yang rimbun, dengan seekor kucing berbulu kelabu mengikuti sang anak.

"Hmm.. Di mana, ya?" gumam Lio -nama sang anak- entah kepada siapa. "Walau ini hutan, apa tidak ada tanah yang luas tanpa pohon?"

Sedangkan si kucing tidak terlalu menghiraukan gumamam sang majikan dan terus berjalan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ah! Itu!" Dengan semangat, Lio berlari ke arah yang ia tuju, lebih tepatnya sebuah tempat luas tanpa pepohonan, karena beberapa pepohonan telah tumbang dan beberapa pohon terlihat hangus. Kerusakannya seluas 80 meter jika diperkirakan.

"Sepertinya di tempat ini pernah terjadi pertempuran," gumam Lio seraya menatap ke sekitar yang banyak tertancap shuriken dan kunai. "Dilihat dari keadaan, sudah dipastikan kejadiannya sudah lama."

Kemudian Lio menurunkan ransel yang ada di punggungnya, setelah itu mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan yang ia temukan pagi tadi. "Yosh! Saatnya berlatih!" seru Lio. "Sepertinya aku akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu agar tidak terjadi keseleo."

Akhirnya, Lio memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan dengan melakukan push-up 5x, shit-up 8x, scot-jump 10x, serta lari keliling arena sebanyak 2x. (Karena disiknya yang masih kecil, ia hanya sanggup melakukan segitu).

 **Skip**.

"Hahh,.. Hah,.. Hah,.. Lelah~" Lio menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah seraya mengatur napasnya yang tersengkal-sengkal.

4 menit kemudian, ia sudah merasa baikan. Sekarang, ia berdiri di tengah area lahan dengan sebuah gulungan hijau yang ia bawa.

"Hmm.. Untuk permulaan, aku akan mencoba jutsu yang paling mudah dulu," gumam Lio, kemudian meletakkan gulungan yang ia pegang di tanah. Setelah meletakkan gulungan tersebut, Lio mencoba mengingat segel tangan yang ingin ia keluarkan jutsunya.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan beberapa segel tangan yang diperlukan, Lio langsung mengucapkan nama jutsunya. " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**."

"..."

"..."

"Are?" setelah sekian lama tak ada yang terjadi, Lio memekik heran. Padahal segel tangan dan cara yang ia lakukan sudah benar. "Hmm.. Mungkin aku harus berkonsentrasi lagi," gumam Lio kembali membaca gulungan tadi. "Hmm.. Cakra dikumpulkan di dalam tubuh, lalu cakra diubah menjadi api, kemudian keluarkan dari mulut." Lio terus membaca seluk beluk dari jutsu yang ingin ia keluarkan.

5 menit berlalu, kini Lio menatap gulungan yang ia pegang dengan alis berkedut sebelum berteriak, "KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI, SIH?!"

Ternyata ia tidak memahami maksud dari mengubah cakra menjadi api. Kemudian ia berpikir lagi sebelum ia memamerkan senyumnya. "Aha! Mungkin yang di maksud dengan mengubah cakra menjadi api adalah menggunakan cakra elemen api!" Dengan riang, ia melompat ke atas. "Yosh! Aku sudah paham!" Ia meletakkan kembali gulungan ke tanah.

Lio memejamkan mata mencoba untuk fokus. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, kemudian ia pusatkan cakra pada paru-parunya, ia mencoba mengubah cakranya menjadi elemen api. Lio merangkai segel tangannya kembali. Ia dapat merasakan dadanya menghangat. Dengan lantang, Lio menyebutkan jutsunya, " **K** **aton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**."

 **BROOFFF**

Semburan api berukuran besar tercipta dari mulut Lio. Setelah api padam, tubuh Lio terlihat oleng seperti tidak ada tenaga.

"Hahh.. Hah.. Kuso! Satu jutsu saja.. Hah..sudah membuatku lemas.. Hahh..," gumam Lio. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah salah satu pohon untuk istirahat. Tak lupa ia membawa gulungan berwarna hijau.

10 kemudian, Lio merasakan tubuhnya sudah mulai membaik. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil gulungan yang berwarna coklat tua. Gulungan yang berisi gerakan dasar dan mematikan dari Kenjutsu(Teknik berpedang).

Ia membaca serta memahami apa saja gerakan yang tertera. Seperti tebasan memutar, tebasan vertikal dan horizontal, tebasan menyilang seperti huruf X, dan masih banyak teknik lainnya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya gerakan Kenjutsu sedikit sama seperti Taijutsu," gumam Lio.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Lio. Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu hampir sama. Hindaran, tangkisan, dan beberapa hal lagi. Yang membedakan hanya senjata. Jika Kenjutsu menggunakan pedang, serta dapat menyerang dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sedangkan Taijutsu tidak menggunakan senjata apa pun dan hanya mengandalkan skill bela diri. Dalam Taijutsu, seseorang harus melakukan kontak fisik kepada lawan.

"Sepertinya aku akan mencoba latihan Kenjutsu." Lio kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari ranting panjang untuk menjadikannya pedang. Tak berapa lama, ia sudah kembali dengan ranting kayu sepanjang 1 meter. "Akhirnya aku menemukan ranting ini," gumam Naruto sambil menatap ranting yang ada di tangannya.

Kemudian, ia berjalan ke tengah hutan yang tandus dengan gulungan warna coklat yang ia bawa. "Yosh! Saatnya mencoba beberapa gerakan!" seru Lio sambil membuka gulungan di tangannya.

Setelah memahami dan mengingat semua gerakannya, ia mulai menebaskan ranting yang ia genggam. Awalnya hanya tebasan asal-asalan, kemudan ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan gerakannya, sampai akhirnya ia melakukan gerakan yang ia ingat. Gerakan yang paling ia sukai yaitu gerakan tebasan samping 90°(derajat) seperti sabit.

"Hyah! Ha'!"

Ia terus berlatih menebas sampai matahari hampir tenggelam. Merasa kelelahan, Lio menghentikan latihannya.

"Hahh~.. Melelahkan juga. Sepertinya hari sudah hampir malam. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke gua." Lio beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri ransel yang ia bawa. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat menatap beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang bertebaran.

"Hmm.. Sebaiknya aku ambil saja kunai yang ada," gumam Lio dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia pernah berlatih melempar kunai dan shuriken saat beberapa Shinobi singgah di kampungnya dulu. Ada seorang Shinobi yang berbaik hati mengajarkannya melempar shuriken dan kunai.

Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil semua kunai dan shuriken yang ia temukan

Puluhan kunai dan shuriken telah ia dapatkan. "Hmm.. Banyak juga, ya," gumam Lio menatap beberapa benda Ninja yang ada di dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mencari lagi, siapa tahu ada 1 atau 2 biji yang tertinggal. Namun, langkahnya harus terhenti saat ia menemukan dua buah benda panjang.

"Are?! Apa itu?" Lio segera menuju ke arah dua benda tersebut, namun ia harus membulatkan kedua matanya saat menatap benda yang ada di balik batang pohon yang tumbang. "I-ni.. Ini katana?" gumam Lio dengan wajah terkejut.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil kedua katana berbeda warna tersebut. Saat ia menggenggam keduanya, kedua katana itu bersinar. Yang katana berwarna putih, bersinar terang. Sedangkan yang berwarna hitam, bersinar dengan aura gelap, namun, Lio tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Yosh! Dengan begini, aku akan serius berlatih Kenjutsu." Lio segera pergi mengambil ranselnya, dan berjalan menuju gua dengan membawa seluruh benda yang ia temukan.

Latihannya kali ini tidak sia-sia. Ia mendapat 24 shuriken, 31 kunai, dan 2 buah katana. Dan sekarang, ia sedang berjalan bersama Neko yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sedang menikmati perjalannya, tiba-tiba ia harus dikejutkan dengan suara ledakan.

BOOMM

"A-apa itu?" tanya Lio sambil menatap ke arah ledakan yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya.

Merasa penasaran, Lio segera berlari menuju ledakan. Sesampainya di sana, dapat ia lihat banyak pohon yang terbakar, tumbang, dan beberapa kawah bekas ledakan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Lio menyusuri tempat kejadian dengan was-was. Ia tidak ingin mati sekarang.

"Hey!" panggil seseorang yang mengejutkan Lio.

"Eh?!" Lio sangat terkejut melihat seorang perempuan bersandar di bawah pohon dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Banyak sayatan di tubuhnya, pakaian yang tak layak pakai sehingga menampilkan bagian-bagian yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat. Darah mengucur dari mulutnya.

Lio segera menghampiri sang perempuan yang memakai anting berlambang kipas di telinganya. Baju Jounin yang ia kenakan sudah tidak terbentuk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nee-san?" tanya Lio menatap khawatir seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Hahh.. Aku.. Sekarat."

"Tunggulah di sini, Nee-san. Aku akan mencari bantuan." Saat Lio hendak pergi mencari pertolongan, wanita tersentuk menahan pergerakan Lio.

"Tidak perlu, Gaki. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Ta-tapi keadaan Nee-san sangat parah. Aku akan men-"

"Jangan!" potong sang wanita membuat Naruto terdiam. "Tidak usah men-.. Mencari bantuan.. Ugh!" Suara rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir sang wanita, namun ia mencoba untuk bertahan. "Gaki,.. Mau 'kah kau membantuku?"

Lio mendengar pertanyaan perempuan di depannya hanya mengangguk. "Iya."

"Ka-kalau begitu, bawa ia kemari," perintah wanita tersebut sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut coklat yang tergeletak di samping lelaki yang memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik berwarna mereh. Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seekor anjing terbaring kemas tak sadarkan diri.

"Ma-maksud Nee-san lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu?" tanya Lio dibalas anggukan lemas dari sang perempuan.

Lio menghampiri lelaki yang perempuan itu maksud, kemudian ia menyeret lelaki itu ke samping si wanita dengan susah payah. Setelah sampai, Lio segera terduduk lemas karena beratnya lelaki itu.

"Su-sudah, Nee-san."

"Bagus. Dan karena kau sudah menolong kami.. Aku akan memberimu hadiah," kata perempuan tadi sambil menatap Lio.

"Ha-hadiah? Apa itu?"

Sang perempuan hanya diam sebelum mencoba tersenyum. "Aku, Uchiha Yumi akan memberikan hadiah berupa Doujutsu."

Lio yang belum tahu apa itu Doujutsu, hanya menatap bingung sang wanita yang bernama Yumi. "Doujutsu?"

"Maaf, Gaki. Aku tidak sempat menjelaskannya.. Ugh!.. Yang pasti, aku akan memberikan mata Sharingan ku dan mata Byakugan milik lelaki itu kepadamu," kata Yumi dengan wajah serius. "Apa kau mau menerima hadiah kami, Gaki?"

Lio diam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mau!"

"Kalau begitu,.. Kau harus bisa menjaga pemberian kami sebisamu." Lio menggangguk menanggapai perkataan Yumi. "Berbaringlah, aku akan memulai transplantasinya."

Dengan seketika, Yumi memukul tengkuk leher Lio sehingga anak tersebut pingsan. Yumi segera membaringkan Lio di samping lelaki tadi. Setelah itu, ia membuat dua buah bunshin untuk membantunya mentransfer matanya dan mata lelaki tersebut.

"Hey! Tolong berhati-hati. Jangan sampai ada saraf yang salah." Yumi memberi peringatan kepada keduan bunshinnya dan dibalas anggukan dari sang bunshin.

Bunshin Yumi segera mentransplantasikan mata Byakugan milik sang lelaki kepada Lio dengan hati-hati. 27 menit berlalu, akhirnya proses awal selesai. Kini tinggal mata Yumi yang akan ia trasplantasikan.

Sebenarnya Yumi sedikit ragu jika menggabungkan dua Doujutsu berbeda kepada seseorang. Namun, ia mencobanya saja. Ia tidak ingin jika kedua Doujutsu terkuat diambil oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Namun, ia percaya jika bocah yang berbaring di dekatnya akan menjaga 'hadiah'nya dengan aman.

30 menit berlalu, proses berhasil dengan memuaskan. Dengan serempak, kedua bunshin Yumi menghilang. Yumi menatap Lio lekat. Ia telah menaruh harapan kepada Lio agar menjaga dan menggunakan Doujutsu untuk kebaikan.

Ia tersenyum puas. Dengan senyuman itu, ia mengakhiri napas terakhirnya. Ia telah tiada. Hanya raga yang tergeletak di bawah pohon bersama Lio dan lelaki berambut coklat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam hari~**

Di sebuah ruang rapat, terdapat beberapa orang yang duduk di bangku masing-masing. Suasana begitu tegang dengan aura tidak mengenakkan menguar daru beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi begitu, ya," gumam seseorang yang memiliki tampang tua, serta sebuah cerutu yang senantiasa ia hisap.

"Itu benar, Sandaime-sama," kata seroang remaja berumur sekitar 17 tahun yang memiliki wajah keriput. "Klan Uchiha berniat melakukan kudeta terhadap Konoha. Mereka berpikir dengan mengadakan kudeta, Klan Uchiha akan akan berpindah posisi dan bertempat di tengah Kota Konoha."

"Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Setelah terjadi pertempuran antara Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama, penduduk Konoha mengganggap bahwa Klan Uchiha tidak menjunjung Konoha, sehingga lokasi Klan Uchiha dipindahkan di pinggir desa Konoha. Dan penduduk klan Uchiha merasa di pojokkan dan tidak di anggap," terang remaja tadi yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Jika begitu, kenapa tidak kita bantai seluruh Klan Uchiha?" tanya seseorang dengan perban yang melilit mata kananya. Bahkan tangan kanannya juga terbalut perban.

"Itu tidak bisa, Danzo. Bagaimana pun juga, Klan Uchiha termasuk Klan dari Konoha." Sandaime -Hiruzen Sharutobi- menolak usulan dari orang yang bernama Danzo.

"Lalu kita harus apa? Membiarkan Klan Uchiha mengkudeta Konoha?" tanya Danzo dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Pasti ada cara lain selain membantia! Pasti dengan membicarakan baik-baik, mereka akan me-"

"Tidak bisa, Sandaime-sama," potong Itachi cepat. "Aku pernah mencoba membujuk Otou-sama agar tidak mengkudeta Konoha, namun Otou-sama tetap akan mengkudeta Konoha apa pun yang terjadi," kata Itachi membuat mereka terdiam.

Akhirnya, Yondaime membuka suaran. "Baiklah, Itachi. Ini pilihanmu. Kau akan ikut Uchiha untuk berperang dengan Konoha, atau kau membela Konoha dengan membantai Klan Uchiha?" tanya Minato membuat Itachi menundukkan kepala.

Itachi sungguh bingung saat ini. Jika ia memihak Klan Uchiha, berarti ia akan berperang melawan Konoha yang merupakan desa yang ia cintai. Sedangkan jika ia membela Konoha, ia akan membanti Klan Uchiha, termasuk Orang tuanya.

"Cepat pilih, Itachi!" kata Danzo sedikit perintah.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya. Menghembuskan napas yakin sebelum berbicara, "Baiklah! Karena aku setia dan mencintai desa Konoha melebihi cintaku kepada klan Uchiha, aku akan membela Konoha!" Perkataan Itachi membuat Danzo tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan Hiruzen hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan yang Itachi nyatakan. Ia yakin, pasti ada cara lain selain membantai Klan Uchiha, namun apa daya, Itachi sudah memberi keputusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesok harinya..**

 **KRIINGGG**

Di sebuah apartemen, terdengar suara alarm yang mencoba membangungkan seorang anak berambut pirang yang tengah bergemul di balik selimut tipisnya.

"Ngh~.." Terdengar suara lenguhan dari sosok tersebut. Dengan berat hati, anak tadi bangkit dari tidurnya dan mematikan alarmnya.

"Hoaaamm.." Anak tadi -Naruto- menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya karena ia mengingat saat dirinya masih kecil.

Ia ingat saat dirinya masih dianggap di keluarga Namikaze. Ia rindu dibangunkan oleh sosok ibu. Tapi, ia sekarang dibangunkan oleh jam wekker. Sungguh berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu.

Membahas soal keluarga Namikaze, seminggu yang lalu isteri dari Minato, Kushina melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Mereka-.. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya Kushina, memberi nama anak perempuan mereka Namikaze Naruko. Hampir mirip dengan nama Naruto.

Ciri-ciri Naruko tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto. Mata biru sebiru samudra, tiga tanda lahir berupa garis di masing-masing pipinya, rambut kuningnya. Hanya saja milik Naruto jabrik acak-acakan, sedangkan Naruko sudah di pastikan memiliki rambut panjang karena ia perempuan.

"Hahh.. Tak terasa aku sudah memiliki adik lagi," gumam Naruto. Ia sudah tahu tentang adiknya, Namikaze Naruko. Ia diberi tahu oleh Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage.

"Lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu sarapan, dan kemudian latihan Taijutsu." Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

 **Skip time**

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di depan Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian). Dulu hutan ini diciptakan oleh Hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama. Itu pun tidak sengaja dibuat.

Naruto kemudian melangkah masuk tanpa takut dengan adanya hewan buas yang menerkamnya. Ia sudah biasa keluar-masuk hutan kematian, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa takut.

Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di tempat ia biasa latihan. Tanba banyak basa-basi lagi, Naruto melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Push-up sebanyak 15 kali, Shit-up sebanyak 21 kali, dan scot-jump 35 kali, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan lari mengelilingi arena latihan sebanyak 5 kali. Itulah sebabnya di umurnya yang masih tergolong balita, sudah memiliki tubuh yang bagus.

"Yosh! Saatnya melempar kunai!"

Seperti biasa. Naruto melakuian latihan melempar shuriken dan Kunai sebagai pembuka latihan. Dan terakhir ia melakukan latihan Taijutsu untuk lebih menguasai teknik dasar dan teknik khusus Taijutsu. Namun, kali ini ia lebih memfokuskan kepada kecepatan serangan dibandingkan kecepatan menghindar.

Naruto terus melakukan latihan sampai seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Di depannya, seorang remaja berpakaian Anbu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Anbu tersebut memperlihatkan wajah yang kusut, bukan karena kelelahan menjalankan misi, melainkan sesuatu yang sangat berat baginya.

Naruto yang melihat sosok yang ia kenal berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto mencoba menyapanya, "Itachi-nii, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Itachi lirih. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon.

Naruto menghampiri Itachi, kemudian duduk di samping Itachi yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Nii-chan, sepertinya Nii-chan sedang sedih. Apa ada masalah, Nii-chan?" tanya Naruto merasa cemas.

"Tidak ada, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin santai," kata Itachi dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Nii-chan, jika Nii-chan ada masa-"

"DIAMLAH, Naruto!" bentak Itachi tanpa sengaja.

Sedangkan Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Itachi membentaknya. Ia tak menyangka Itachi akan berkata dengan keras kepadanya. Sebenarnya apa salahnya?

"I-Itachi-nii..," gumam Naruto dengan takut-takut.

Itachi yang tanpa sengaja membentak Naruto, langsung memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Go-gomenasai, Naruto. Aku terbawa emosi," kata Itachi mencoba untuk mengelus kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tangan Itachi yang akan menyentuh kepalanya, sedikit memundurkan badan. Bagaimana pun, ia masih takut karena Itachi membentaknya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku mintaa maaf karena aku membentakmu." Itachi kembali menarik tangannya saat Naruto sedikit menjauh darinya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Naruto diam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. "Hm. Tidak apa-apa,.. Nii-chan."

"Hahh~.. Akhir-akhir ini, aku banyak masalah. Jadi, aku terlalu stres hari ini," kata Itachi menjelaskan.

Naruto paham itu. Ia tidak ingin menganggu Itachi untuk saat ini. Mungkin ia akan menanyakan lain kali. Kemudian, Naruto kembali melanjutkan latihannya yang terhenti.

Itachi masih duduk di bawah pohon dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

'Apakah pilihanku tepat?' batin Itachi mengingat keputusan yang ia katakan saat rapat tadi malam.

Tapi, ia masih belum bisa melakukan sebelum keputusan dari para tetua datang. Jadi, ini tergantung oleh para tertua Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mindscape**

Di sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya, tergeletak seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik yang tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian, anak tersebut mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Nghh~" lenguh sang anak seraya mencoba bangkit. "Di-dimana aku?" tanya anak tersebut entah kepada siapa. Yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan. (Bayangin aja kaya mindscape-nya Naruto, tapi ini tanpa air si lantai).

"GRRrrr" Sebuah suara geraman menyentak sang anak.

"Si-siaa di sana?!" Anak tersebut bangun dari duduknya dan kemudian ia memasang sikap waspada.

"Grrr.. Tenanglah, Gaki," kata suara tersebut dengan nada berat. "Ikuti suaraku, Gaki. Maka kau akan tahu siapa diriku."

Sedangkan sang anak yang bernama Lio hanya diam. 'Apa aku harus mengikuti suara itu?' batin Lio ragu.

"Sudahlah, Gaki, jangan banyak berpikir terlalu lama. Cepatlah ikuti suaraku." Seakan tahu isi pikiran Lio, suara tadi segera memerintahkan Lio untuk mengikuti suaranya.

Lio awalnya ragu, namun ia tetap mengikuti suara sosok yang masih belum diketahui asal-usulnya. Derap langkah memantul seiring Lio melangkah, menambah kesan horor bagi siapa saja yang mendengar.

"Berhenti!"

Lio segera menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara tadi menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Aku ada di depanmu, Gaki," kata suara tadi membuat Lio bingung.

"Di mana kau?" tanya Lio menatap ke sekitar. Yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Tidak ada cahaya setitik pun. Namun,..

Brufh

Sebuah api terbang menyala. Namun itu belum cukup untuk menerangi sosok misterius tersebut. Kemudian api yang lain juga menyala, hingga api terakhir.

"Hah'!? Si-siapa kau?" tanya Lio sambil menunjuk ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke wajah sosok besar di depannya.

Di depan Lio, seekor Singa raksasa berburu coklat sedikit oranye sedang duduk menatap Lio. Di sekitarnya terdapat 10 bola api yang melayang mengitarinya memberikan penerangan yang cukup.

"Tenanglah, Gaki. Kau tidak perlu taku," ujar makhluk tersebut yang justru membuat Lio bertambah takut.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Jangan makan aku!"

Sedangkan sang Singa hanya sweatdrop menatap Lio yang memandangnya takut. 'Siapa yang mendekat? Padahal aku hanya duduk di sini,' batin Singa raksasa tadi.

"Tenang dulu, Gaki! Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Justru aku akan membantumu."

"Eh?!" Lio menatap raksasa di depannya dengan wajah bingung. "Membantuku?" tanya Lio dijawab anggukan oleh sang Singa. "Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" Lio mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tahu, walau ia lari tidak mungkin bisa keluar dari sini.

"Aku Leo, sang Dewa Legenda. Aku diperintahkan oleh Kami-sama untuk membantumu," kata Leo membuat Lio bertambah bingung.

"Membantuku? Membantuku dari apa?" tanya Lio.

"Suatu saat kau akan menghadapi sesuatu yang bernama Perang. Kau akan menghadapi apa yang dinamakan Pertarungan."

Lio mencerna penjelasan Leo kepadanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan serius, ia menatap Leo yang membalas tatapannya. Ia paham apa yang Leo maksud. Dengan ia mempelajari Ninjutus dan Kenjutau, secara tidak langsung ia sudah terlibat ke dalam sesuatu yang bernama perjuangan.

Kemudian Lio mengangkat wajahnya. "Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu,.. Mari berjuang bersama,.. Partner!"

Leo diam sesaat mendengar ajakan Lio, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya seringai. "Baiklah!"

Lio juga tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapa pun. Hatinya merasa bahwa sosok di depannya adalah pertner dan teman yang akan membuat hidupnya berubah.

"Hey, Gaki-"

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Gaki', Leo. Aku punya nama!" sungut Lio. Ia sudah tidak merasa takut lagi dengan kehadiran Singa raksasa yang duduk di depannya.

"Heh! Sesuka hatiku ingin memanggilmu apa."

"Ck! Baiklah! Aku juga akan memanggilmu sesuka hatiku, Kucing Besar!" Lio menampilkan seringai saat Leo menggeram marah.

"Grrr! Siap yang kau banggil 'Kucing', Bulu Babi?" sungut Leo tidak terima.

Yahh.. Sebenarnya ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Leo. Rambut Lio yang jabrik seperti Bulu Babi yang ada di lautan. (Yang belum pernah liat bulu babi, cek di google).

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi!"

"Grrr.. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau keluar saja!" sungut Leo dengan pandangan bosan.

Lio diam sesaat, kemudian menatap Leo. "Sebenarnya aku ingin saja, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

Sedangkan Leo hanya merutuki kebodohan sang partnernya. "Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi, dan coba untuk keluar dari sini."

Lio mengikuti petunjuk Leo. Memejamkan matanya untuk fokus, kemudian membayangkan jika ia tidak ada di tempat ini. Secara perlahan, tubuh Lio melebur menjadi partikel cahay dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

 **Mindscape end**

 **Dunua nyata...**

"Hoaaamm.." Sebuah uapan berasal dari bocah berambut hitam yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian, ia memandang sekeliling dan ia hanya melihat bebatuan.

"Are? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukan kah aku sedang berada di hutan?" Lio mengingat-ingat saat ia menolong seorang perempuan yang terluka parah, dan wanita itu memberikannya hadiah yang bernama Sharingan dan Byakugan. Kemudian berakhir di delam sebuah tempat gelap dan berjumpa kepada Leo.

"Apa itu hanya mimpi, ya?" gumam Lio sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Itu bukan mimpi, Gaki!"

Sebuah suara membuat Lio tersentak karena ia tahu persisi suara itu. "Leo? Kau kah itu?" tanya Lio mastikan.

"Heh! Tentu saja, Gaki," kata Leo melalui pikiran Lio.

"Hahh.. Jadi bukan mimpi, ya. Tapi... Siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Bukankah aku berada di hutan bersama Yumi-nee-san?" Dirinya benar-benar bingung. Seingatnya, ia tengah berada di hutan bersama seorang perempuan yang terluka. Ia tidak ingat apa pun setelah itu.

"Meong~"

Lamunan Lio buyar saat suara kucing memanggilnya. Ia lihat ke kanan dan menemukan seekor kucing berbulu kelabu yang tengah menatapnya.

"Neko," gumam Lio menatap Neko. Pandangannya berpindah arah saat ia melihat dua buah kata berbeda warna yang tersandar di bebatuan bersama ranselnya. "Itu..." Lio bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah dua katana yang ia temukan kemarin sore. (Sekarang udah pagi).

Lio mengambil dua benda tersebut. Ia menatap kedua katana yang ada di genggamannya. Ia merasakan kedua katana yang ia pegang memiliki kekuatan yang dahasyat.

"Ah! Nee-san!" Lio tersentak saat teringat dengan perempuan yang hendak ia tolong kemarin. "Lebih baik aku kembali ketempat kemarin saja."

Lio segera berlari untuk kembali ketempat ia menemukan Yumi dan kedua rekannya yang mati. Ia pergi tidak membawa apa-apa selain pakaian yang melekat di tubuh kecilnya.

 **Skip**.

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat kemarin. Ia bisa lihat, seorang perempuan yang tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian tak layak pakai, serta kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Di dekat wanita tadi, seorang lelaki berambut coklat terbaring kaku dengan kedua matanya yang juga mengeluarkan darah.

Lio menghampiri kedua sosok tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kedua mata mereka?" tanya Lio dengan wajah bingung. Namun, ia paham apa yang terjadi. Ia teringat perkataan perempuan kemarin.

 **Flasback**

Aku akan memberimu hadiah."

"Ha-hadiah? Apa itu?"

"Aku, Uchiha Yumi akan memberikan hadiah berupa Doujutsu."

"Doujutsu?"

"Maaf, Gaki. Aku tidak sempat menjelaskannya.. Ugh!.. Yang pasti, aku akan memberikan mata Sharingan ku dan mata Byakugan milik lelaki itu kepadamu. Apa kau mau menerima hadiah kami, Gaki?"

"Yah. Aku mau!"

 **Flashback end**

"Apa jangan-jangan.." Lio menyentuh kedua matanya. "Mata mereka telah berpindah ke mataku?" tanya Lio entah kepada siapa. Kemudian matanya menatap seseorang lagi. Seseorang yang memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik berbentuk taring di pipinya. Tanda tersebut berwarna merah.

"Lebih baik aku mengubur mereka," gumam Lio sebelum beranjak untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di gunagakan untuk menggali lubang.

 **Skip**

Lubang telah tergali dengan sempurna. Butuh waktu hampir seharian unntuk menggali tanah dengan batang kayu. (Kayunya kuat, jadi nggak patah). Lio menggali lubang dengan panjang hampir 2 meter, luas 2 meter, dan tinggi 1 meter.

Kemudian, Lio menyeret ketiga tubuh mayat tersebut ke pinggir lubang. Dengan susah payah Lio memasukkan satu persatu raga dari Shinobi tadi ke dalam lubang. Setelah selesai, ia mencoba naik keluar lubang untuk mengubur mereka.1 jam berlalu, akhirnya Lio berhasil mengubur ketiga jasad Shinobi yang ingin ia selamatkan kemarin.

"Hahh.. Melelahkan. Sekarang tinggal anjing itu," gumam Lio sambil menatap anjing yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Ia menggali lubang secukupunya seukuran tubuh anjing tadi, dan ia langsung mengubur batang anjing yang sudah mati.

"Selesai!" seru Lio menatap kuburan anjing yang bersebelahan dengan kuburan ketiga Shinobi tadi.

Lio berniat langsung pulang, namun ia lebih memilih untuk memanjatkan doa agar arwa keempat maklhuk tadi tenang di alam sana. Setelah selesai memanjatkan doa, Lio langsung kembali ke gua dengan beribu pertanyaan di dalam otaknya.

'Siapa yang membawaku ke gua kemarin?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansion Namikaze.**

Terlihat di sebuah kamar, seorang wanita berambut merah berparas cantik tengah menatap bayi yang tertidur di ranjang khusus bayi. Wanita tersebut menatap sedih sang bayi. Melihat paras dan warna rambutnya, ia teringat dengan sosok yang keluarganya usir.

"Naruto.. Lihatlah. Adikmu sudah lahir. Dia mirip sekali dengamu. Andai kau masih ada di sini," gumam wanita tersebut yang merupakan istri Namikaze Minato, Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina.

"Okaa-chan!" Sebuah seruan dari seorang anak berambut merah yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eh?! Menma!" seru Kushia Kushi seraya menatap Menma yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Menma?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, Kaa-chan. Aku hanya ingin melihat adik Menma," kata Menma membuat Kushina tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya. Silahkan, tapi jangan diganggu, ya. Naruko-chan sedang tidur," kata Kushina dibalas anggukan senang oleh Menma.

(A/N: Saya membuat Menma berambut merah, bukan hitam seperti di RTN).

Dengan semangat, Menma menatap Naruko yang tertidur pulas di ranjangan bayi. "Wahh! Wajahnya mirip denganku. Rambutnya kuning seperti Otou-chan," kata Menma girang.

Kushina hanya menatap lembut ke arah Naruko dan Menma. 'Ia juga mirip dengan adikmu Naruto, Mena,' batin Kushina memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya. Dirinya benar-benar sedih dan tidak terima keputusan Minato dulu. Namun apa daya, dirinya tidak bisa mencegah Minato. Tapi ia tetap berharap, semoga Naruto tidak membencinya, terutama Naruko. Yahh.. Semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Ending: Onlap - The Awakening (Acoustic Version)**

 **.**

 **Update: 22 Juli 2019**

Hallo, Minna-sama! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, sang author Hashaka Lio!

Sebelumnya maaf nih jika lama nggak update. Tapi tenang, sekarang udah update dengan cerita yang lebih menarik(menurut Author).

Untuk memperpanjang waktu, yuk kita bahas chapter ini.

* * *

 **Hashaka Lio**

Di atas kalian sudah tahu 'kan jika Lio menemukan gulungan yang berisi jutau-jutsu elemen dasar. Semenjak itu, Lio berlatih menggunakan jutsu melalui gulungan yang ia temukan, dan ia berlatih sendiri.

Untuk sementara, hanya beberapa jutsu yang ia bisa gunakan. Namun, kemungkunan di chapter depan akan semakin meningkat. Untuk bertemunya Naruto dan Lio, akan sedikit lama.

Oh ya, soal ciri-ciri... Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat, dengan gaya rambut jabrik, serta beberapa helai yang menutupi dahinya. Gaya rambutnya seperti Naruto kecil, hanya saja milik Lio sedikit panjang di bagian sisi wajahnya. Mirip kayak Minato.

Tinggi badan. Untuk saat ini, tubuhnya hampir sama seperti Naruto yang berumur 5-6 tahun.

Sudah diketahui chapter kemarin bahwa Lio punya mata Rinnegan alami, tanpa transplantasi. Sedangkan untuk Sharingan dan Byakugan, sudah diketahui di chapter ini.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Untuk Naruto sendiri saya sedikit bingung ingin membuat apa lagi pada Naruto selain mata Sharingan milik Shisui di mata kirinya.

Dalam bidang Taijutsu, Naruto sudah hampir menguasai seluruh gerakan mematikan. Kemungkinan besar, Naruto akan saya buat Master Taijutsu. Itu hanya kemungkinan. Naruto juga masih belum bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu karena cakranya yang tersegel.

Untuk fisik, sama seperti di Cannon waktu kecil. Untuk kedepannya, penampilannya akan saya ubah sedikit. Hanya sesikit, ya.

Naruto juga belum bertemu dengan Kyuubi. Bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Hmm... Aku masih belum tahu seluruh data mengenai Sasuke kecil. Tapi aku buat Sasuke memiliki dua sifat.

Untuk keahlian... Sama seperti di Cannon. Hanya saja, suatu saat saya akan menambahkan beberapa kekuatan.

Penampilan juga sama seperti di Cannon saat Sasuke masih kecil.

Untuk sementara, hanya itu beberapa data yang saya berikan untuk Sasuke.

* * *

 **Namikaze Menma**

Untuk Menma, aku buat sedikit berbeda dari Naruto The Movie: Road To Ninja.

Di sini Menma punya rambut berwarna merah. Gaya rambutnya sama kayak di The Movie.

Jutsu dan kekuatan saya buat hampir sama seperti The Movie, serta sedikit tambahan kekuatan.

Menma juga memiliki Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya zaja milik Menma merupakan sisi baik dari Kyuubi, sehingga Menma sangat mudah untuk mengendalikan Kyuubi.

* * *

 **Alur**

Untuk alurnya, nggak akan jauh-jauh dari alur cerita anime aslinya. Mungkin hanya beberapa adegan saja yang akan saya tambahkan dan saya kurangkan. Itu pun meniru dari fic lain :v

Di sini saya juga membuat Naruto tidak menyimpan dendam kepada orang tuanya, namun, aku membuat Naruto sedikit menjaga jarak dari orang tuanya, termasuk Menma. Hey! Ayolah.. Aku sudah bosan membaca Naruto ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya dan menyimpan dendam. Yahh.. Mungkin banyak yang kecewa karena saya tidak memasukkan dendam kepada Naruto.

Untuk pair.. Hmm.. Aku nggak terlalu peduli sih soal pair, karena ini mengisahkan kumpulan orang yang akan menciptakan perdamaian. Mereka bagai bulan yang menyinari bumi di gelapnya malam, seperti judulnya, Tsuki yang artinta Bulan. Tapi suatu saat akan saya tambahkan pair.

Dan saya mau tanya kepada pembaca dan author senpai sekalian. Apakah setuju jika saya menambahkan bumbu supernatural/supranatural? Misalnya Youkai, arwah pedang, dan lain-lain.

* * *

Ok! Hanya itu aja yang mau saya sampaikan. Oh, ya.. Jangan lupa meninggalkan sejak di kotak review, karena review dan dukungan kalian akan menambah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Yang belum menekan tombol 'favorite' dan 'follow', segera tekan agar mendapat update terbaru lebih cepat.

Dan jangan lupa untuk berkedip saat membaca. Jangan membaca dengan posisi terlentang atau pun tidur, karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata. Usahakan membaca dalam posisi duduk. Bacalah cerita di dalam hati, dan jangan membaca sambil teriak-teriak :v

Dan tunggu kehadiran chapter selanjutnya karena author akan undur diri... Jaa na~


End file.
